Vadam's redemption
by DragonFelicis
Summary: My first story ever. Vadam is a young(ish) Planeswalker who has had the hardest life imaginable. He arrives on the Plane of earth through a moment of desperation and meets an old ghost who sets him on the course of redemption. But not all sins are forgotten and the oldest mortal evil remaining is still looking for him.
1. Prologue

So anyway this is DragonFelicis and this is my first story. I uploaded this before making this note because i was tired as it was 10pm. Now as you can see this is a crossover story between magic the gathering and harry potter, two fandoms I love although I love MTG more. The story will encompous my personal Planeswalker Vadam on his (I can't think of a better word) journey to redeeming himself of his horrible past. Now his past will come up a lot in the story but will never really be focused on until it catches up to him, which it will. Now before the story starts I will write some more personal information about Vadam on my profile but not much and if there is anything anyone wants to specifically know you can PM me and if I think its okay I will answer it.

I don't own Magic the Gathering or Harry Potter. MTG is owned by Wizards of the Coast and Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling

* * *

Vadam was hurtling, flying through the blind eternities; he just had to get away from Sabbiol, from Dominaria, from Ravnica, from his past, from Nazo.

It was a cool night in London and three men were walking together; quickly with a purpose. They wore dark, long cloaks that would bring to mind wizards from the dark ages, but of course something like that is impossible. Magic isn't real, never was, never has been, never will be. Right?

"Are you certain about this? I mean a huge pulse of magic that you felt that disappeared almost immediately after". The tallest man at the back of the group asked.

"Yes. And you never know it maybe a sign from the Dark Lord". The man at front said back.

"Hah, you really think the dark lord still exists, if he still existed someone would have found him or he would have found us". The third man said.

"You are simply afraid that he will find that you were unfaithful to him, believe me, he will return and he will reward me as his greatest believer and…", "oh shut up plus I think I hear something".

Vadam was sick of it all, sick of all the hatred, sick of all the bloodshed, sick of his past that wouldn't leave him alone, sick of the coldness, sick of only being able to scrape at the edges of positive emotion, sick of being an undead being merely pretending to be alive, sick of himself.

He was lying down at night in some strange street, groaning Vadam began to stand and sensed something or someone approaching. Quickly getting fully to his feet Vadam prepped himself to meet whatever was approaching and quickly made out the figures of three figures, in cloaks moving quickly towards him. They got to within ten meters of him and Vadam placed his hand on his swords hilt then the leader spoke.

"Are you the cause of that strange magical pulse I sensed earlier"?

Vadam gave it a moment's thought; should he say yes and possibly risk himself, say no and probably be attacked for having information he shouldn't, or try and get information out of them about this new world. Vadam opted for number 3.

"Before I reveal anything to you I think I should know who you three men are and what you want with sources of power".

The three men shared glances before the one in front decided to simply ask "we are the wand of the Dark lord, the Death Eaters, do you have any connection with the dark lord"?

A brief amount of confusion flickered across Vadam's face but that was enough for the death eaters. Whipping out there wands they pointed them at Vadam and before they could say anything Vadam drew his sword out of its scabbard and swung it at the death eaters. They jumped back to avoid the slash, the first death eater made his last mistake he fired off a Crucio at Vadam. It struck him and he was overcome with pain. Agonizing pain. It was as if all his nerves were on fire but luckily one of the advantages of being a Lich gave him the ability to shut off pain receptors and therefore Vadam jabbed his sword in the death eater's gut and gutted him up to his neck, he dodged the next death eaters spell and cut his head off. By this point Vadam had a lot of blood on himself and the third death eater desperately tried to stop him with the Avada Kadavra spell. It struck Vadam but it didn't kill him. It still hurt. Enormously, it was like his entire body had been punched by a steel fist, but already being one of the dead, the spell couldn't kill him so easily. To kill the final death eater he summoned his powers over the soul and tore the death eater's soul right out, killing him instantly.

Vadam stood looking around, the bodies of the three death eaters, one gutted, another headless, the third not a mark on him but dead nevertheless.

"Why"? Vadam asked out to the sky as it began to rain "why am I like this, I have the strength and discipline to finish things non-lethally, so why"? His voice began to crack with the tears that he can't shed as he began to cry "maybe… no not maybe Nazo was right, I am just a heartless murderer who brings pain wherever I go, _sob_, I don't even deserve to live but I'm so afraid of death, _whimper_, why can't I be brave like Nazo? Why can't I be strong and good like Nazo? What do I have to do to find something worth living for? What?

"Perhaps I can help", a mysterious voice floated out of the gloom setting Vadam immediately on his guard. "Whose there? I'm warning you I can take you out in an instant" he called out but the voice only chuckled "I'm sure you could in fact that's part of the reason I'm here the other is to show you a way were you might be able to be happy. This intrigued Vadam but he knows he can't just let down his guard "Show yourself" he shouted and so it did show itself. It was an incorporeal spirit. (One that exists but can't do anything. It can't affect and it can't be affected by anything bar magic that forces it into a corporal form) "I am an old spirit, I was so afraid of death that I came back after dying but of course unlike you I only achieved a mere wisp of my previous form. I have been on this Earth for one thousand five hundred years tonight I saw the very last Planeswalker leave this plane" at this Vadam gasped "yes I know of what you are and of the Multiverse, I even know of the mending, I don't know how I know but I simply do" "if you know what I am why do you want to help, if that's your real motive"? "Heh you are an untrusting one aren't you? No, I remember the old magic of Mana before it began to be sublimed to newer personal magic and technology, you may not notice it now but you will soon, there is no place on this plane, which is called Earth by the way, that you will be able to find any reliable source of Mana. It still exists but it's squashed under centuries of newer magic and the non-magical ones called muggles technology. It would be quite the trial to simply make even a leak.

"Oh gods what sort of plane have I stumbled onto? I had noticed the lack of Mana but I didn't realize it was everywhere", in the back of his mind Vadam had some doubt to this old ghosts tale but something was telling him that it was truth. "well that is some history to the world but I don't see how that helps me or why I shouldn't just leave right now, _Earth_ hasn't made the best impression on me so far".

"Valid reasons, valid reasons", the old ghost chanted "but as you will find out you can't leave, your battle against the death eaters drained you more than you realise and to leave a plane like this you will need five times the normal amount of mana which, in your particular state, you won't be able to handle"

"WHAT, I can't leave what sort of nightmare have I stumbled onto? Grr give me one reason why I shouldn't just erase you right now old ghost".

"Well that would be the exact thing I want without you benefiting from it, for you see I am weary of the world and I want a reliable, powerful soul mage to send me on. That person is you, but first I will help you in reward for your actions".

"why should I _help you move on_ as you said this plane lacks the Mana, or at least had it buried, that I need to live so why should I use more of my now limited power, what sort of reward deserves that"?

"This one. I could explain it to you but something as long as this would be far easier to simply place within your memories" at this the ghost began to move closer to Vadam but he stepped back "Whoa stop there right now, I'm not letting you inside my head or do anything to my mind, just tell me the story, it's not like all this rain is bothering me".

The ghost was clearly bothered by this but relented "fine I know there's no point arguing, _sigh_, there is a school in Scotland, it is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was before my time but I have spent some very happy times there as a ghost. There are four houses which a student will be sorted into, Gryffindor Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You are looking to escape or at least find a way to forget your past. At someplace like Hogwarts that it possible, you could become a new person, no Planeswalker ever finds this place you were a complete accident in finding this place that almost cannot be replicated, you could have a new life or even keep your old one. It doesn't matter. I have been on this plane of existence long enough to know how to do something's as a ghost and I can place you on the Hogwarts roster for any year you want and I'm sure you could think of a suitable backstory as to why you're so old yet only now being accepted. So what do you say?"

Vadam thought long and hard whilst the ghost looked expectantly at him and for the next thirty minutes they discussed that if he goes, what house should he go to. In the end they agreed on fifth year and Vadam than actually agreed to go. The old ghost was delighted as he worked his magic. Once done he looked at Vadam and said "it's time to fulfill your end of the agreement" so Vadam drew his sword out of its scabbard looked to the ghost, straight into it eyes and said "thank you" before ending it for good.

* * *

So how was that? Not to horrible I hope. Vadam might seem overpowered by being able to shrug off Crucio's and Avada Kadavra curses but he does have reasons why. Look up Lich if you are curious and on my profile I'll explain why he doesn't look like a zombie. Also now that he has very little Mana to use Vadam will go from being rather overpowered to severely under powered until he, well I shouldn't spoil the story in the Author notes.


	2. The Alley's part 1

Hello DragonFelicis here with chapter two of Vadam's redemption (still hate the title) and I thought that i should mention that this is set in Harry's fourth year but Vadam appears to be older as well as the old ghost fixing everything up for him so he will be placed in fifth year and will have to essentially bluff his way through a lot of his class's cause he has no idea what he's doing. Also I am someone who prefers to stay strictly to cannon in the stories I make up in my head and Vadam whilst having a part in the Alara conflict left before anything got really really serious and blah blah blah. With this story I'm going to tear the story- line to pieces. plenty of things will stay the same but there is a pretty obvious reason as to why this is set in fourth year.

Also as can be seen below I am going to do a sort of flashback quote thing for each chapter and unless it is states specifically it will be Vadam saying it. One last thing Italics are usually things sarcastically or flashbacks but if in quotes "" then it will be thoughts.

* * *

_I'm a coward? Yes I know that I'm a coward I get it enough from my own memories than from having to hear it from you_

* * *

Vadam had followed the old ghost's advice and spent the night in an abandoned building. It wasn't comfortable but then again who cares, it had been a week since he last slept and his body was getting very weak so sleep was necessary. So in the morning came this incessant tapping, grumbling Vadam turned away from the noise but it kept coming and coming and coming until "VADAM JUT GET UP AND GET THE #$*& % WINDOW"! to anyone but Vadam they would jump up maybe look around for the voice and hopefully go to whatever was making the tapping noise. But Vadam has had to put up with the _Voice_ for years so he merely rolled back over groggily got to his feet and told it to shut up.

Walking over to the window with his hand on his swords hilt he noticed that there was an owl with a letter and his heart (whatever was left of it) sored as he remembered the events last night. "So it looks like that old ghost was telling the truth", he muttered "or at least I hope".

"You know it's not considered sane to be talking to yourself" that voice rung through his head again "well then what does that make you Nox"? Vadam replied as he opened the window and taking the letter off the owl. "Crazy, but I already knew that and I guess you must be crazy to hi hi hi hi HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH!" the voice Nox's insane laughter rung through his head before he silenced it and sent him back into his mental prison.

"_Let's take a look at this letter"_, HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Vadam,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

**Second page**

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

Fifth year students will require:

_The Standard Book of Spells__(Grade 5)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Intermediate Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_The Monster Book of Monsters _

_Numerology__ and Grammatica _

Dress Robes (only for special occasions that will occur through the year)

Mr Vadam we have received the letter explaining the unusual circumstances around your enrollment and have agreed to place you in fifth year. We are pleased that you have decided to join Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and a staff member will meet you at the entrance of Diagon Alley, The Leaky Cauldron to assist you with buying your school equipment.

"Well I suppose that went well, I'm in the school and I have my backstory ready, hmm ho am I going to bluff my way into getting by until I actually begin to learn"? Vadam decided that it was time to start off to going to the Leaky Cauldron; if only he knew where it was. "sigh".

* * *

It took several hours of searching and following paths of magic that lead him to the incorrect places until he finally found a place that all the _muggles _couldn't see and was called the Leaky Cauldron. That was what kinda tipped him off.

He went in and was immediately not impressed, the place was a dump, it was dingy, it was dirty and all the people looked depressed aside from one person who looked incredibly impatient. Vadam assumed that this was the staff member who was waiting from him. Once she saw him she practically powerwalked to his side and asked if he was Vadam, he was so she introduced herself as professor Sinistra and asked what took him so long.

"Yeah I am sorry about the wait but my mother had important work to do so I had to find this place myself" at this he started the pity train "It's the first time I have ever been out on my own so I got confused and lost so please forgive my professor" after the story she did forgive him and became sympathetic and ushered him to the back alley of the Leaky Cauldron and tapped the right bricks to open a pathway "Welcome to Diagon Alley".

* * *

This chapter isn't as long as the first ironically enough but I thought the good old Hagrid "welcome to Diagon Alley" was a good place to end it.


	3. The Alley's part 2- getting a wand

Do do do... I have no idea what to write for this chapter except for dammit still not longer than the first one, but it is a part one and part 2 and if you combine them they are slighty longer... Hooray

* * *

_From the look on your face I would say that, that is the first time you have ever killed someone. Don't feel bad I was watching you in the street fight and you were acting in self-defense but I should introduce myself. My name is Tezzerett._

* * *

Seeing Diagon Alley for the first time was wow, just wow. Vadam could hardly believe his eyes this place reminded him of a far less advanced Ravnica; the only place he had ever felt at home. Perhaps it was a good idea to trust that old ghost; perhaps he can escape his past here.

"Heh that is usually someone's very first reaction to Diagon Alley" Professor Sinistra smiled at his look and chuckled a bit when he snapped a stern look on his face. "Well where do we go first"? He asked and Sinistra immediately stopped smiling as she realized what time it was. "I can take you to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions,Florish and Blotts and the apothecary but with the amount of time it took you to get here I won't be able to take you to the rest of your school supplies as I have something important to do today" Vadam frowned at this so he asked "what exactly do you have to do that is so important"? Professor Sinistra was hoping he wouldn't ask and began to blush before telling him its personal.

The two strolled through Diagon Alley and saw many exciting places such as the magical menagerie "you can buy a pet from there if you wish", Quality Qudditch Supplies "Obviously a shop that sells top of the range Quidditch merchandise" and Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop "That shop is popular with Hogwarts students, I wouldn't be surprised if you end up bying something from there but first we must get to Gringotts.

As the two reached Gringotts Vadam read some sort of warning engraved at the entrance

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
_Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
_For those who take, but do not earn,_  
_Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
_So if you seek beneath our floors_  
_A treasure that was never yours,_  
_Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
_Of finding more than treasure there._

Smiling a bit at the warning Sinistra mentioned that a lot of people believe that there are dragons down there along with other defences. Once the two reached the front desk Vadam had a flitter of panic as he doesn't have a vault or a family vault, he has gold on him but not the exact right kind; luckily he was saved by Sinistra who requested money from Hogwarts trust fund vault. The goblin took them to the entrance of the Gringotts Vaults and professor Sinistra offered to go alone as the journey is often unpleasant. Vadam decided that unpleasantness was unwanted and thanked the professor before finding a place to sit down, wait and think about what he's doing.

"_I'm insane staying on this plane where I can't access Mana, if I get attacked by ranged attacks what will I do, sigh, and my body, ill eventually die if I don't find a source of Mana but of course I can't even leave if I don't find this mana that I need. Argh NOX do you have any useful input? Nox? Sigh FINE just ignore me when I actually want to talk to you"._

After that Vadam fell into a sort of daze and when professor Sinistra returned he didn't respond to her calling him so went over and tapped him on the shoulder. In an instant Vadam jumped back and whipped his sword out at her before realizing what he was doing. Sinistra was so surprised that she didn't attempt to disarm him and she only snapped out of her shock when Vadam apologised and sheathed his sword. Vadam explained that he is very uncomfortable and jumpy being here without anyone that he knows and the professor understood and told him to forget it.

After that Fiasco professor Sinistra took Vadam to get measurements at Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, stocked up on potion ingredients and together they tracked down all his books and paid for them Sinistra also allowed him to buy Hogwarts' A History for light reading, before going back to Madam Malkin's and picking up his robes.

After all was done Sinistra had to be off, she pointed Ollivanders Wand shop out to him and gave him a train ticket and then went running off to do whatever she needed to do; Leaving Vadam all alone. Vadam would have gone to Ollivanders if not for his maddening curiosity for the darker Knockturn Alley so he made his way to its entrance and when no one was looking, quickly ducked his way inside.

Vadam was not impressed; whilst the place was obviously dark it was filled with the pathetic levels of dark; the mooks and pretenders. Of course there were a few areas and plenty of true dark places and objects it just wasn't the type that interested him. Of course his interest in Knockturn alley had made him completely forget his desire to change until he decided to leave did he realise that he really shouldn't be here; but wait! "Something, it feels almost right uhh" turning left and right Vadam was unsure whether to leave or to pursue whatever the feeling was. Eventually his desire to learn overwhelmed him and Vadam made his way to a shop. A wand shop. He hesitated for a fraction of a second before entering. A cheerful bell tingling seemed odd to him as did the area being all clean and organized struck Vadam as odd in a place like this but at the counter there was a man who was clearly a vampire. It might not be overly clear to others but Vadam knows a vampire when he sees one. The vampire seems to be amused by Vadam as he made his way to him and when they were standing close enough touch the vampire spoke "welcome to Greg's wand shop" he spoke in the most carefree and sheerly confusing way "Greg? Your name is Greg?" Vadam found that a vampire called Greg would just be… strange. "Yes, yes I know it's a silly name for a vampire to have but Greg is my name, so what's yours old, young, dead man.

The vampire Greg seemingly knowing something personal about him placed Vadam on harsh guard but he reasoned that as a vampire he could probable smell it "Vadam, my name is Vadam". "Well then Vadam I would ask what I can do for you but it's unlikely that you're here to ask for directions so let's find a wand for you. Stick out your dominant hand or whichever hand you use to swing that sword of yours around and I will go get you some wands to test".

Vadam tried birch wood with Phoenix feather first and it promptly exploded, charring Vadam's face and sending Greg into a laughing fit so severe that if he had to breathe and Vadam wasn't hating him right now may cause him to worry. Once he recovered he said free of charge and told Vadam that that can happen but only with wands that are made from unstable materials not phoenix feather and birch wood. Nevertheless he got more and more wands, only a few more exploded, some just didn't do anything and others results even got a cracked smile out of Vadam. But all journeys must come to an end and as Vadam picked up a wand made from mangrove wood with a sphinx's feather a pretty shower of Black, white and blue sparks went through the air. Greg got up from the floor where he had decided to duck down to, just in case, and applauded "bravo Vadam bravo, _sigh,_ it's been a long time since I've had so much fun deciding someone's wand and someone like me values good times so you can have the wand for free. As long as you help clean all this mess you've made".

"Apparently _helping_ clean the mess means doing it all yourself" Vadam muttered whilst Greg sat on the counter drinking blood through a swirly straw and once all the charred miscellaneous pieces had been cleaned up Greg wished him well and to visit "Whenever you want". Vadam didn't know why but the vampires offer just didn't seem completely innocent. Maybe it was the wink after woods eh who knows.

* * *

So what do you think about Greg? It was literally the first name that came to me and I found it Hilarious so I kept it but yes, Perverted vampires who doesn't love them. And don't worry nothing will happen between the two of them or likely anyone else as it is a T rated story.


	4. The Train

Well it's been a while since I updated so anyone hoping for a new chapter here it is.

* * *

_Vadam couldn't look this man in the eyes; he thought he had killed him months ago but this man Nazo doesn't seem to have realized who he was, after all he hid his appearance in the shadows and never spoke but still this man is so perfect, so good, everything he wishes he was..._

* * *

Vadam was stoked or at least as close to stoked as he could get as he tried out his new wand, the thing could do so many things. Of course the majority of them he found to be mundane but Vadam could see the usefulness a lot of these spells could be in battle.

To understand what's going on Vadam was staying at the Leaky Cauldron with some of the leftover gold he had from his time buying things and in his room he decided that to make himself seem legit he should try out as many of these fifth years level spells as he can and the best thing about it the fact that he can't get in trouble for doing it as everyone thinks he's eighteen which apparently is one year older than what he has to be to be legally allowed to do these spells outside school.

Humming to himself about all the nifty things he can do with his new power focuser his good mood was shattered in an instant with a few words from Nox "so you have an easier access to magic now but that won't give you the mana you need to live, what are you gonna do? The question seemed innocent and concerned enough if anyone but Vadam was able to hear it but Vadam could physically hear the mocking undertones about his forthcoming _"death if he can't get enough mana"_ as small amounts of mana from people's emotions and areas where there aren't as much blocking the mana has sustained him for now but Vadam knows that if he can't find some sort of mana leak at his new school, he will simply shrivel up and die for good. Being someone who is desperate enough to resurrect himself as a lich Vadam doesn't really want that to happen.

The first of September couldn't come fast enough for Vadam for two reasons, one he was excited about going to Hogwarts and for him being excited is a very big deal and two he was beginning to panic. The panic was far overtaking the excitement as he still hadn't be able to find any large area of mana to drain and he was beginning to die. Vadam could feel it, he was moving much stiffer, he looks like he's been very sick for three months and he could simply feel himself dying.

"You know Vadam you don't look so good maybe you should relax in your soul room whilst I take control" the incessant voice of Nox came floating into his mind "pwetty pwease?" you could hear the pout and puppy dog eyes that he was trying to achieve "Nox I appreciate your confusing blend of concern for me and incredible selfishness for you but I would feel much more comfortable if I was in control of myself Nox and I am really tired I don't even have the energy to get mad so please just don't bother me unless I'm in trouble and I'm too spaced out to notice". And Nox fell silent.

It was finally the first of September and Vadam was lost in London (and thanks to the pouring rain Vadam had placed a plastic smock over his trolley of books); the ticket said that the train was on platform nine and three quarters at Kings Cross Station but he was having incredible difficulty finding it, Nox wasn't helping with his _"advice"_ eventually it came to be 10:30 and Vadam decided that he should swallow his pride and ask someone for directions. He was walking along looking for someone suitable to ask when he heard the sound of loud engines, figuring that that was probably Kings Cross Vadam quickly started to cross the road and wasn't exactly looking where he was going until a loud honk and Nox screamed "LEAP FORWARD" Nox's scream of fear defiantly prompted Vadam into immediately leaping forward, falling on his trolley and rode it a few feet before it tipped and he went crashing down scattering his books. Quickly grabbing them and placing them back under the plastic smock Vadam then leaped up with his hand on his swords hilt when a large group of people jumped out of the automobile and rushed to his side.

There was a short and squat red haired lady who reached him first and immediately started fussing over him and apologising for the muggles _"kar"_ Vadam could tell that she was concerned and very apologetic for the kar almost killing him. To stop her Vadam quickly told her that he was fine and that there was no reason to fuss. After she had backed off the other people in the kar came over, there was another red haired male boy who seemed embarrassed about the red haired lady, (who Vadam guessed to be his mother) there was a browned, incredible frizzy haired girl who upon opening her mouth Vadam noted to have large front teeth she asked if he was alright in a voice that reminded him a little of Elspeth and there was a boy with black hair that was untamed and all over the place, even when wet. This boy also asked if he was okay and Vadam was getting sick of the questions "yes I'm fine, yes I was almost hit by that kar but I wasn't so I'm fine, please stop asking". The boy seemed a little affronted by his tone but as he almost died he decided to drop it and at this point everyone seemed to have noticed the trolley behind him.

"I'm Harry so uh so are you going to a boarding school or something"? At Vadam's glance of irritation "uh sorry but I noticed your trolley behind you and we are also going to a boarding school… it's in Scotland" Harry seemed to be trying to make awkward conversation so Vadam thought that he would humour him "yes and funny thing I'm also going to a school in Scotland" by this point all of the strangers luggage was retrieved and they had moved into the station and into dryer land. At his word Harry looked interested as did his friends and Vadam noted that Harry had an owl, the girl had a Cat and the Ginger had a smaller annoying owl, getting a good idea what this school that they were going to was Vadam though that this awkward conversation should end and with a smirk he said "yes I'm a new student going straight into fifth year, you see I was mainly home schooled and even though I'm eighteen my mum decided to send me to the school _sigh_ she couldn't teach me everything and so the school decided that fifth year was most appropriate. But enough about me what do you do at the school you three go to?" leaning back against the area between platforms nine and ten Vadam was completely and utterly surprised and embarrassed when instead of meeting solid brick he fell straight through.

Harry, Ron and Hermione immediately panicked thinking a muggle had accidentally got into platform nine and three quarters and quickly jumped through and pulled him up and back through. Vadam was irritated but amused at the way they were reacting to this desperately trying to convince him that, that wasn't real until two things, the girl realized that saying these things implied it did happen and Vadam started laughing and said "stop, stop it your killing me with how funny this is" almost tearing up he looked straight at the three and said "the name of your school is Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry is it not"? at Harry and the gingers faces he chortled to himself "yeah its my school to so there is no need to panic". The three breathed a sigh of relief and the adults finally catching up to them asked if Vadam knew the way to his school. Smirking he said yes and turned and said "I'll see you at school" and pushed his trolley straight through the entrance to a brilliant red steam engine.

"This train is amazing" Vadam muttered to himself as he looked for an empty compartment. It was strange but his encounter with Harry seemed to refresh him somewhat, as if he had some form of energy which he could feed off "oh that is just a perfect way of thinking that, not creepy at all" Nox's always annoying voice interrupted his musing as he almost bumped into someone who had silver, blond hair. The boy sneered at him and went on his way and Vadam simply ignored what had happened. Finally finding a compartment that was empty Vadam stepped in and sat down sighing to himself as he rested his weary body. It's so odd he feels so _safe_ here maybebecause it reminds him of Ravnica, maybe because of what the old ghost said about the plane, "yeah it would be a combination of those two".

Waking to a jolt Vadam was very confused about what was happening before realizing two things, one he had fallen asleep, two there was someone in the compartment with him. Immediately going on his guard Vadam began to quickly and quietly check his belongings to make sure that they were with him and untampered with. Satisfied that they weren't he took to observing the person opposite him who was quite clearly awake. Having a small staring contest in which the boy immediately backed down, staring suspiciously at the new-comer Vadam decided that he should ask he he was at least. "Who are you and what are you doing in my compartment without my knowledge"? The boy appeared terrified but still answered "M-my name is Neville Longbottom and I'm sorry but this was the only compartment I could find before the train began to move" he said it earnestly enough and seemed scared so Vadam decided to relent a little "how long was I asleep as I don't remember falling asleep" Immediately becoming suspicious again before reminding himself that nothing had been tampered with including himself the boy Neville responded "N-Not very long only about 45 minutes" after that he fell silent but appeared to want to ask smething but held himself back. Vadam felt some amusement at this but was curious "I can tell that you want to ask me something so spit it out"! Neville Jumped a little but steeled himself "Um I have never seen you around and you look to old to be a new student so what year and house are you in"? It was an easy enough question but Vadam wondered how he would react to the answer "well I'm in fifth year, I would assume from what you look that you would be either third of fourth year and I am actually a new student so I don't have a house yet" Neville was clearly intrigued and this time spoke for himself "I've never heard of a student going straight into a year level but I guess i get it, were you home schooled? You must have been if you are going into fifth year and also I'm in fourth and a Griffondore" he said all this in one breathe and Vadam began to regret talking to him "well you kind of answered your own question there, yes I was home schooled but my mother decided that she couldn't teach me enough and thought that interaction with people who aren't servants would be good for me. I am actually eighteen years old but I couldn't go higher than fifth grade obviously and no offence but I would like to stop talking now. You probably have friends that you could go and find I am going to take an actual nap until we get to Hogwarts.

* * *

Success finally a chapter slightly longer than the prologue _"fist bumps the air"._


	5. The Sorting

Well lets see... I only realized that my chapters were all wrong without author notes with my previous update. My reason is that I am new to fanfiction and I didn't realize that when you edit the document that the chapters come from it doesn't update the chapter itself so I have gone and replaced all the chapters with their right copies.

* * *

_Please, please I'm begging you! I've changed please! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!_

* * *

The Hogwarts Express slowly ground to a stop and this shook Vadam awake from his nap, this time he was more alert and knew where he was but soon realized that he was still in his regular clothes and had to rush to quickly change into his robes. After he managed to pull the robes on people were already walking off the train so Vadam had to hurry to grab the belongings that he had with him and rush off the the train to catch a giant of a man shouting in the rain saying "Firs' years! Firs' years over here", Vadam assumed that he should go over to the man and ask him what to do "hey I know I seem to old to be a first year student and I'm actually going into fifth year but this still is my first year at Hogwarts so should I come with you to be sorted or go with the other years"?

Hagrid thought for a bit but decided "Yea I think ya should, cause crossin the lake is somethin all new kids should do and ma name his Hagrid" said the man Hagrid in his interesting accent "but I hope the boats don't sink goin over the lake" at that all the first years had gathered and were looking at Vadam curiously, as Hagrid ordered them into boats Vadam was joined by just one person, an excitable kid who introduced himself immediately "Hi my name is Dennis Creevey, this is so exciting coming to Hogwarts especially after my brother who's called Colin was found to have magic man I was so jealous but then came this year when two letters came by those owls that deliver letters and one was addressed to me and I was so excited and so was Colin and so was my parents and man oh man this is just so exciting but anyway whats your name"? the kid said that all in one breathe as rainwater began to fill the boat that Vadam was slightly worried that he would talk to much and faint but he didn't and even though his excitableness was annoying Vadam still introduced himself "yeah it's nice to meet you I'm Vadam and even though I'm a lot older than you this is actually my first year, that's why I'm here with the first years but I'm going straight into fifth year"  
Dennis only just gave Vadam a look over and realized that Vadam was a lot older than him "wow yeah, did you only just find out you had magic"? "no I've known my whole life and I was home schooled but my mother decided it would be good for me to WOAH"! As they had been talking they didn't realize that the boats were already moving. It was a bit of a surprise but luckily it distracted Dennis from talking to him and as the pouring rain didn't bother him he began to relax.  
Vadam was relaxing to the point where he was almost meditating and the hit the middle of the lake when Vadam felt a huge, unbelievable shock go through him and Nox shouted "DID YOU FEEL THAT"?! In such shock and relief Vadam almost couldn't respond but he was able to think back "Yes, yes oh thank the Multiverse YES! I felt almost unrestrained blue mana! Oh thank Ravnica, compared to mana for the taking this is like it being chained up in level six of a maximum security prison guarded by the Guildleaders but I can actually feel it and I know I will be able to crack a leak, I HAVE to crack a leak"! Vadam and Nox were so relieved at finding at least some sort of mana that Vadam can harness that when the boat tipped over and Vadam and Dennis fell into the lake Vadam felt like simply sinking in joy. But he wasn't aloud to sink as a huge tentacle then pushed him and Dennis back into the boat as people screamed and Hagrid tried to regain order. Vadam couldn't care less, he has found mana, he won't die.

As the boats pulled up on not so dry land Dennis, whilst being delighted that he fell in the lake and something pushed him out, was shivering uncontrollably; Vadam felt bad so he thought maybe he should give his Robe to him and was beginning to take it off when Hagrid came by and gave Dennis his Giant Moleskin coat and told Vadam that it is his job to keep the students warm and unsick.

Hagrid took them up a long flight of stairs and dropped them off just outside the great whole and told them to wait for "Professor McGonagall, the other first years looked excited and scared aside from Dennis who looked painfully excited, soon enough the professor came and escorted them into the great hall, the great hall was incredible, there was floating candles everywhere, the enchanted ceiling Vadam had read about in Hogwarts' a History and five long talbles which students from all four houses sat at and the head table with the professors and the Headmaster, professor McGonagall told Vadam that she and the other professors new about his unique situation and old him to wait at the back of the group. Vadam could hear whispers about him and was getting bothered by them until they all suddenly stopped, Curious he looked around and noticed that professor McGonagall had placed a three legged stool in-front of the head table  
Vadam could feel magic pulsing out of it, magic that he could swear felt like artifact mana magic before it brim opened and it began to sing

A thousand years or more ago  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide  
Their favourites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?

Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong

Now Vadam was mortified, a sentient hat that can look inside your mind, well if it is sentient then he had better show it what it can and can't do in his mind.  
As the people were sorted Vadam was bored of watching the first years and instead started to look at the people from each house, now Vadam knows about all four houses and what they like and dislike but this was from a book and you can't learn everything from a book.  
The Gryffindors seemed bright and cheerful, they were talking amonst themselves, looking hopeful and Vadam could see that the four he met before, Harry, The Ginger, the Frizzy haired girl and Neville were all at that table, as was Dennis who was just sorted.  
The Hufflepuffs seemed a like the Gryffindors except they looked even friendlier and hopeful, Vadam read that they are the most accepting house.  
The Ravenclaws were looking relatively disinterested but still clapped and welcomed any new members to their house.  
The Slytherins were looking even more disinterested than the Ravenclaws but Vadam could tell that it was a front, most members above third year were closely watching the sorting and Vadam in partiular.

Finally all but Vadam had been sorted and before she read out his name professor McGonagall said allowed "we have a new student as you can all see who is much older than a regular first year, he is being placed into firth year but anyone who wants further details will have to ask him yourself, so for the final sorting Ai-" "please professor" Vadam had cut her off from saying his name "I know who I am and I'm the last one here" to the sound of a shocked school Vadam walked up to the sorting hat and when he was close enough to whisper he said "I mean no disrespect Maam but for anyone who knows Latin will know what my first name means and its embarrassing so can I simply go by Vadam"? professor McGonagall was still upset that he had been so rude but excepted his reasoning and said "Alright Just Vadam then" and he sat down and McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

Immediately a voice sounded through his mind just like Nox's voice and Vadam immediately jumped into his soul room to cur the Hat off.  
"Stop right there Hat! No one is allowed to go through my memories without my permission" the Hat, in the form of a regal looking man, was surprised that Vadam could access his soul room and argued that he needs to know who he is like if he can sort him "To sort a person I need to know exactly who they are, what they have done and what they want to do"  
"Yeah well that is everything about a person and you are forbidden from going through my memories as you will have leverage over me" "  
There is no need to panic I am bound by a powerful enchantment that as long as someone forbids me from saying anything about, I can't. If I try to tell anyone the memory is completely removed immediately and you have just stated that"  
"No I didn't. But... _sigh_ alright but I do explicitly forbid you from revealing to anyone in any possible way, anything that you find out about me without my prior permission were I am of sound mind and body when I say so, alright"  
"Very well now if you would allow me to look"? Vadam was still wary but relented "alright but please if you do find out about everything then you will have to know that the things you will find aren't pleasant but I am no longer like that or at least I'm trying to change.

To go through Vadam's long history took a long time for the hat but only about five minutes in regular time, throughout the whole tie Vadam appeared to be in a trance and didn't seem to be breathing. Professor McGonagall became concerned and shook Vadam and the hat lightly and brought them back to Vadam's senses "are you alright? You seemed to go into a trance and stopped breathing for a moment and it has been five minutes since I put the hat on your head" Vadam almost panicked when she said he stopped breathing but didn't seem to be to suspicious about that and responded "oh yes I'm fine, I'm just conversing with the hat for what house I should go in, you can start the feast now if you'd like" McGonagall seemed relieved but decided not to tell the headmaster to start the feast and said that they could wait as he finds his house.

The Hat and him actually began to talk about what house he was right for after that "You are a difficult case Vadam; you are very intelligent, you are incredibly loyal, you are courageous and bold and you are cunning and ambitious, yes it is a difficult decision" "well then why don't we go through the houses and see what is right and wrong for me" "yes that is a clever idea so we will start with your loyalty and loneliness; In Hufflepuff you would make may great and close friends which seems to be your oldest goal in life, you are lonely and your loyalty to what friends you have had is astounding you also value hard work which seems to be slightly ironic considering you are one of these _Planeswalkers_ but that seems to make you only try harder. On the other hand you do not make friends easily, you are cold, callous and suspicious, friends to only those who have the strength to bear with your personality and history and whilst you value hard work you do enjoy the easiness that comes with being a Planeswalker" "yes I think that Hufflepuff just isn't for me, I checked out the houses in both history and from face value today and I think I would scare a lot of them and be lonely in the house of community" "that is true but don't rule out the hard worker's of Hufflepuff but lets move on.  
"We will continue with your intelligence, in Ravenclaw you would find the intelligent company that you do enjoy, they are the people who-" The Sorting Hat was cut off by Vadam "no Ravenclaw is not where I want to go, I know I would fit in there but no I just know that it isn't right for me"  
"Very well I can accept your decision we will simply move on to you courage and boldness" "HAH what courage and boldness? You can see from my memories that I am a coward" "that maybe so but true courage is being afraid but doing something that scares you anyway" "but" "YES I know you had no choice but a true coward would still try and hide in that particular situation but YOU didn't and you have plenty of boldness, you were bold enough to leave that Demon in dragon form Bolas right before the final battle and it's been eight years and the only time he found you, you were able to escape him again and you even got a companion out of it, I mean yes that thing that lives in you head that you call Nox may be a pest but he's still apart of you and apart of Bolas and you know that he is helpful in certain times, so stop complaining and accept that Gryffindore would be right for you" "maybe so but we still haven't talked about Slytherin".  
"Yes I was just about to get onto that, now for Slytherin you are sly, you are cunning, you are power hungry and you are ambitious, in Slytherin if you can make a true friend they are a friend for life which is very similar to you. _Sigh_ all in all Hufflepuff, Gryffindore or Slytherin would be right for you you can make friends in Hufflepuff, you have people that could become friends in Gryffindore and Slytherin encompass's a lot of you traits but according to your wants may not be correct". _  
_

* * *

Okay I'm going to end it there and what do you think about a little about Vadam's History with Bolas and a bit about what Nox is also what house do you think Vadam should be in. Also I took that whole soul room thing from YUGIOH and the premise is pretty much the same.


	6. First Class's

Hello it is DragonFelicis speaking like always. Now this is the decision of the sorting and Vadam getting used to his first week in his new house. Also I feel like I need to say this again, Vadam is in fifth year and this is the Goblet of Fire so he wont be in anyone we knows class's, or at least anyone important. I also added a picture to the story, that is how I see Vadam and the image belongs to Virus-AC74 on DeviantArt.

* * *

_"Who am I? __I'm new. I can be your friend. I can protect you. Be your friend. Vadam? What are you doing? No. NO. NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!". _The birth of Nox.

* * *

"I believe that you should place me where I most belong" Vadam braced himself for the verdict. He waited for a moment before realizing that the hat wasn't saying anything, peering out from under the brim he could see a lot of impatient people waiting for his sorting, especially the Ginger and suddenly the hat yelled out.  
"SLYTHERIN"! the hat practically roared it out to the school and, judging from the reaction, scared a few of people before the Slytherin's began politely clap.

Vadam got up from the rather uncomfortable seat and made his way to the Sytherin's, casting a look over to Harry and the other Gryffindor's and frowned at their look of disgust. "Whats their problem" he muttered as he sat down opposite a blond haired kid who then sneered and said "who cares about the Gryffindor's they are just jealous of Slytherin, you have made it to the house of the great people, but enough about the Gryffindor's my name is Draco Malfoy what about you"?

Already Vadam didn't really like his attitude but at least he introduced himself plus in Slytherin connections are key "Hello Draco Malfoy my name is Vadam" Draco and the other Slytherin's including a few Ravenclaws seemed to be waiting for something. Vadam knew what it was but he was going to act innocently "what is it? Is there something on my face"? he said this a little too innocently and Malfoy narrowed his eyes "I mean what is your full name? I gave you mine so it is only polite" .  
"That is true but I never tell people my FIRST name for two reasons: one I only tell it to people I know and have trusted for a long time, and two It's embarrassing" he allowed himself to blush a bit at that last remark to make it seem more believable.

Malfoy seemed like he wanted to argue but swallowed it and asked something else, something he was waiting for "well it doesn't matter we'll just call you Vadam but I need to ask you something, are you a Pureblood or a Halfblood"? Malfoy said Pureblood as if it was impossible for him to be anything else "I am of coarse a Pureblood and I have never seen your name anywhere in the books" Vadam was prepared for these questions, sort of "I know that my mother was a Pureblood but all I know about my father is that he abandoned my mother before I was born leaving her scared and untrusting. From what I know of my families history is that something really really bad happened and thy struck their name from all the books and hid to protect themselves. I don't know what my ancestors did and I don't really care so at the very least I am at least a Halfblood" Malfoy and the other Slytherin's seemed wary but satisfied with his answer and started to help themselves to the delicious food and later desert until Dumbledore called for silence".

"So!" Said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.  
"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle this year has been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty seven items, I believe, and an be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it".  
The corners of Dumbledores mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, (_"aww" Nox whined in Vadam's head) _as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year. Vadam could see more than one person in the hall who was mouthing wordlessly in horror at that statement but was confused to what Quidditch was but listened in when Dumbledore continued, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy, but I'm sure you will all enjoy it immensely. i have the great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

But in that moment there was a deafening rumble of thunder as the doors of the great hall banged open and from which stepped one of the ugliest things Vadam had ever seen, it had scars everywhere on its face, but deciding that since none of the teachers were reacting hostile, he shouldn't take his sword out and merely watched and listened as he heard Malfoy state that this man was called Mad-eye Moody and when he looked straight at Vadam on the Slytherin table he realized why. One of the mans eyes was normal it was small, dark and beady but the other was huge, round as a coin and a vivid, electric blue and kept moving around staring at practically everything and never, ever blank. The man Moody reached Dumbledore, they shook hands and he went to sit of Dumbledore's right hand side.

Unfazed by what happened Dumbledore cheerfully announced that this was to be their new defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and continue with what he was saying earlier "As I was saying" he said smiling to the sea of students before him "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that ha not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

Vadam was then distracted and irritated by the clamoring of all four houses as it reminded him of Nox on the outside, just to spite him Nox also began talking, acquainting the table to his forehead Vadam started mumbling until several loud bangs snapped him up and out of his seat as order was reclaimed by Professor Dumbledore who then explained what the Triwizard tournament was. Explaining that it was a friendly rivalry contest between three schools, Hogwarts, a school called Beauxbatons and an academy called Durmstrang and how a champion was selected from each school by an impartial selector Vadam grew interested and ending with money and glory Vadam decided that he was going to go for it. The death toll didn't bother him because he is an experienced mage and Dumbledore said it was relatively safe anyway and an age line wont affect him anyway.

As Dumbledore dismissed the school and they all got up to return to their dormitories Vadam was in a slight daze but snapped to attentiveness as the two prefects began explaining things about Slytherin. "Here in Slytherin you will protect each other and stand up for each other as the other house's don't like us, which boils down to simple jealousy and fear. So until you leave school these people will be your friends and family and any arguments should be addressed to me or professor Snape who is our house leader and potions professor. The password to the door to our dormitory is anklebiter as no one will ever possibly expect something so strange". As of this the prefect stopped at a seemingly bare stretch of wall and said anklebiter and the wall moved forward then to the side, revealing a passageway. As the group continued the prefect continued "unlike the rest of the house's Slytherins's only have to share a room with one other person and to promote age unity you will be paired with a student one year above you. Now these are completely randomly selected and there is no changing, now I've got the parchment letter showing who is with who" and the prefect started listing off names Vadam was only listening for his own name so he could stop the prefect from revealing it but when he got up to his name the prefect simply "Uh? Vadam with Draco Malfoy in room 4D".

To say Vadam was surprised that he was rooming with the only person he has spoken to was more than surprising and in his opinion a little cliché but nevertheless he and Draco made their way down to room 4D silently. Opening up they found a rather nice room with two queen sized beds and a small ensuite. Sitting down on the beds with their belongings in front of they were in silence a little longer which was incredibly awkward. To break the silence Draco spoke "funny that I am the only person you've spoken to and we are rooming together" he said it very awkwardly Vadam could only respond with a simple "Yeah"

Frustrated that things were going nowhere fast Draco again spoke but with more conviction "What Quidditch team do you go for?" "_Again there's that term I had better ask what it is. _I've heard that term several times today so please tell me WHAT is Quidditch"? Draco's eyes widened slightly and his mouth opened just a little bit before "you don't know what Quidditch is? I mean sure home raised away from civilization and all but how could you not know what Quidditch is?  
Vadam opened his mouth to apologist but Draco cut him off before he could begin "No don't say anything, I need your total and undivided attention so let me get my book out" He went into his bag throwing a few things out and certainly not acting like he was before, before finding and taking out a rather large book about Quidditch "okay Quidditch is played between two teams with seven players each first there are three chasers on each side, their job is to pass the quaffle, here this is what the quaffle looks like, and they need to throw it through one of three giant hoops on either side of the pitch which their team is going for.  
The hoops are defended by the keeper he catches or blocks the chasers from getting the quaffle through, he or she can't be the target of the beaters bludgers, the bludgers are two heavy balls that fly around the pitch hitting and trying to unseat the players and the two beaters on each team use heavy bats to hit the bludgers at the opposing team but can't hit it at the keeper if he or she is in their area.  
The final person on each side is the seeker and I am the seeker for Slytherin we are the fastest, sleekest competitors and are in the most danger as the seekers job is to catch the golden snitch which is an incredibly small and fast ball. Once the snitch is caught the game is over and the team who caught it wins 150 points which usually wins the game, because of this beaters usually go for the seeker."  
Draco said this in what looked like one breath and once it was over Vadam just had to say "I'm sorry could you repeat that"? and wasn't able to keep the laughter contained at the look on his face.  
Draco was defiantly surprised before smirking and saying "you don't want me as your enemy Vadam", but Vadam could see that he was just kidding around and laughed some more before taking a shower and going to bed.

* * *

Vadams first week of school was a strange blur to him. It was like it was all just a dream and he was going to wake up all miserable and alone, besides Nox, again but that never happened and he continued living a carefree life he never thought he could have. On the first day he had History of Magic first, then double Potions, Transfiguration and double Defense Against the Dark Arts to finish.  
he found History of Magic interesting for three reasons, one it was taught by a ghost, two it was the History of Magic and three, the professor, Binns seemed to be able to put people to sleep with his voice which Vadam noted to have very subtle magic in it. Perhaps accidental or unknowing of the magic Binns droned on which actually sent Nox to sleep and instantly making History of Magic his favorite class. Potions was interesting as his house leader professor Snape was said to be a master potioneer but Vadam was unimpressed by the way he would bully the other house and put praise on his house's passable work and ignore commendable work if it was the other house's work but wisely didn't say anything. Transfiguration was straight away difficult and Vadam was only able to do it with his limited experience because it reminded him of Blue Mana magic, even then his work was barely passable. Finally Defense against the Dark Arts was incredibly interesting and became his shared favorite class. The professor Mad-Eye Moody was _brilliant_ and his use of teaching students to understand dark magic to fight dark magic was something that he wants to teach students, if his dream ever comes to reality. "Now since this is a double lesson I will be performing the Imperious curse on you and you will try to resist" Moody said this very seriously and a few students protested but he shut them down. Vadam saw students do embarrassing things and gymnastics that they usually would not be able to do. But Vadam never laughed. When it came to his turn he was so nervous that his heart stopped beating but he didn't notice, standing in front of Moody and staring into his eyes, Vadam braced himself as Moody whispered "Imperio" and in an instant Vadam felt free, free of all his shackles and inhibition, free even of his horrible past and in his freedom he heard the voice of the person who gave this to him sound through his head as it whispered _"do a handstand" _as he prepared to obey as it was a simple handstand for payment a different voice sounded, one who was annoying but clearly distressed, Vadam strained to hear what it was saying as it was getting loading until "DON'T BE A HYPNOTIZED IDIOT VADAM RESIST!" it was loud and the voice of Nox snapped him out of the fake pleasant feelings as Moody looked surprised and the class shocked as he was the only one to resist the curse even though it took some time. "Well this is a pleasant surprise, resisting the Imperious curse on you first try even though it took some time, bravo, everybody clap and so everybody it until Moody shouted "CONSTANT VIGILANCE" causing everybody to jump and Moody saying "even then you have some training to go young man" at this he dismissed the class.

Over the next week Vadam found Hogwarts to simply be his dream home and the class's magnificent "he found Hagrid's handling of the dangerous animals both commendable and a good idea as who would want to teach a class on how to care for animals if you don't bring in some deadly ones to. Vadam also found Arithmancy to be interesting if a little bland (like History) subject and Herbology dangerous but plants and green magic isn't really his thing (even if he knows just a tiny bit) overall the week leading to the selection of the Triwizard champions were fun, enlightening and interesting.

* * *

So this is chapter 6 and who was surprised that Vadam would be in Slytherin and just so you know I'm aware of how terrible unlikely that Vadam would be able to room with Malfoy but I felt that this would be the most amusing housing arrangements. Next chapter will be interaction with a few Gryffindor's and the champions of the Triwizard tournament. This chapter also begins my real messing of the actual storyline and I apologize but the story would be incredibly boring if nothing changed. Also Vadam's heart, as a Lich, doesn't actually need to beat to keep him alive but to keep his organs alive to keep himself looking alive, Vadam was able to learn just enough red Magic to learn shock, that is literally all he can do as Vadam and red don't agree, similarly with green, he knows a little bit more of that but it really just comes from overexposure of the Golgari. I don't mean him to be overpowered or good at everything but he feels that it would be smart to know as much as he can to combat people who want to kill him with those colours, considering that so many people want to kill him across the multiverse. So to clarify Vadam can use insignificant amount of Red and Green Mana but can't really do anything aside from shock, vines and putrefy.

Precisely 3000 words.


	7. The Champions

It is I DragonFelicis with a new chapter of Vadam's redemption if anybody is reading. This chapter kicks off the formal beginning of the Triwizard tournament and I don't really know what else to write in this author's note.

* * *

_The power of the Enchantress is insurmountable alone or even together, now everyone I know we hate each other, and will never agree but if I am right than it will take all ten of us and the few remaining pieces of the legacy weapon to defeat her. _

* * *

The first week of school had been quite enjoyable for Vadam; the homework was a bother but he had Draco and the library to help him with that but at the moment no one was worrying about homework as it was the day before Halloween and today the delegates from the schools of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving very soon. Vadam with Draco and the other Sytherins were standing together in the cold waiting with the other students for the foreigners.

"_Sigh_ this waiting is boring, Draco when did you say they were supposed to arrive"? Vadam was bored and was beginning to get restless from doing nothing but stand around "In about half an hour so stop nagging me, if your bored than walk around a bit or go back inside" Vadam had been whining a lot and Draco was sick of it "yeah, fine I've been meaning to find someone for a while, see you Draco" Vadam gave a slight wave and Draco grunted as Vadam walked away. Of course if he had asked Vadam would not have told him who he was looking for as he knows about Slytherins, and particularly Draco's, animosity towards Gryffindor and Harry Potter as well as his friends Granger and the ginger Weasley. Looking around for a while Vadam found them, huddled together and shivering and smiled as he made his way over to them, as well as keeping an eye out for any Slytherins.

As Vadam made it to them Weasley happened to turn and see him and the others turned, Vadam was going to greet them with cheerfulness but they greeted him with hostility and Weasley spoke "What do you want Slytherin"? He said in that way that just makes someone want to hit him and whilst Vadam has much greater self control than that still the tone hurts "Well I just wanted to see how the three of you are doing, maybe learn your names other than Harry here and ask a little about Hogwarts from a non-Slytherin view" Vadam had been able to keep his voice steady and nonchalant until, "but clearly you let house views after one week cloud your judgement and immediately decide I am the enemy and I would have thought that a house so honored and coveted as Gryffindor would have better qualities than pettiness so maybe that's why when the sorting hat was stuck between Gryffindor and Slytherin it decided to place me with the snakes so I wouldn't be sucked into the petty, Racist, stereotypes that Gryffindor's seem to have, so maybe I should go find the sorting hat and THANK IT FOR NOT PUTTING ME WITH YOU". After his little verbal attack Vadam gave all three of them a good hard look in the eye and was immensely satisfied by the look of horror and confusion in gingers eyes and irritated at the confusion in Harry's and Granger's eyes before turning and seeing Neville. Immediately brightening Vadam said a cheerful "hello Neville" before walking back to the Slytherins.

After the Delegates of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons (finally) arrived and the schools went to dinner Vadam was back into his best mood possible, which is barely content, as the delegates from Durmstrang sat down with the Slytherins, Vadam was quite smug about the fact that he could see ginger glaring jealously at him and Draco as an apparent Quidditch star called Victor Krum was sitting right next to Draco and Draco was quite pleased to be able to talk to one of his idols "So Mr. Krum or Victor, can I call you Victor? How is the schooling at Durmstrang as my father was going to send me their but my mother didn't want me so far from home? the Bulgarian spoke in a rather thick accent "It is fine, though at Durmstrang we do not ave such extravagant conditions and we wear those thick coats at all times to protect us from the cold" his response seemed to down Draco a bit before perking up and asking something about Quidditch but at that point Vadam had dosed off a little with boredom as he was waiting for Dumbledore to say something but the old man seemed to be taking his sweet old time.

Eventually he stood up and Nox standing blaring random noises in his head. Vadam tried to keep his cool and shush Nox without saying anything out loud but Nox kept getting louder until Vadam snapped, jumped into his soul room and prepared to throttle Nox when the most unlikely thing happened. Nox outwitted him and trapped him in his own soul room and took control of his body.

"_NOX LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"_ Vadam tried to scream at Nox but Nox simply giggled a little and Vadam knew that his deranged Split personality with a piece of Soul to make its own person was far to happy at taking control of his body to care what Vadam said or tried to do but still said "_Oh don't worry Vadam I don't want you to hate me so I will return you soon I just want to stretch my legs a little and maybe you'll understand how claustrophobic it can get when your trapped in your own existence" _despite being admiral annoying Vadam knew that Nox doesn't lie but still this is really uncomfortable and who knows what Nox will do whilst parading as him "_Nox if you do anything at all that seems suspicious or makes me look in any way less than I always do I will annihilate you_" "_Im sure you would so I'll try, you party pooper_" after that Nox listened to the rest of Dumbledore's speech about making love across borders or something and started bouncing in his seat waiting fro all the fun he can have.

After the speech ended Nox felt like skipping along but knew that Vadam would disapprove so he went at a steady walk but was still unable to keep a big, big grin off his face and Draco noticed "what are you smiling about? Oh wait don't say I think I know" at that he smirked "since you're actually eighteen your going to enter into the Triwizard tournament aren't you"? Nox didn't actually here what Dumbles had said but knew a little from what he had heard the previous week. He was about to answer no when he got a most brilliant idea. What if. He entered. Vadam. Into. The. TRI. WIZARD. TOURNAMENT!

"Yes, yes, YES!" he yelled that yes and Draco jumped "Yes I should enter, no one would stand a chance and its not like Vadam wouldn't do it anyway" Draco looked confused at talking in third person but didn't dwell on it as _Vadam_ turned to him and asked "How do I enter Draco, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell..." this went on for a while until Draco shut him up, gave him some parchment and a quill in which _Vadam_ wrote his name and skipped back to the great hall passing Messy, Fuzzy, and Ginger and passing the age line infront of all who were still in the hall and gingerly placed the strip of parchment in the fire and, after shuddering at the magical power, walked off to rejoin the shocked Draco and went back to the Slytherin dungeon. _"Well Vadam I've stretched my legs you can have your body back" "good and believe me if anything is weird when I wake up your dead" "nothing will be weird though people might be wishing you good luck" "what do you mean good luck? Nox what did you do"? "Nevermind you'll find out either way" "NOX TELL ME NOW. Nox?, Nox? Oh great come back out you parasite". _During the night Nox gave Vadam back his body and left him a surprise for the next day.

Vadam awoke and immediately remembered the mental conversation he had with Nox last night and wondered whether he should even get out of bed. Deciding that he will have to face the day anyway, Vadam got out of bed and was met with a grinning Draco, confused and hoping Draco would fill in some details Vadam asked him what happened last night "Ugh Draco I can't remember anything after Dumbledore started talking last night, what happened?" at that a myriad of emotions flickered across his roommates face until settling on overjoyed beyond belief "You, you don't remember"? And his smile started growing "literally nothing after Dumbledore started talking, well that would explain your behavior last night" Draco put a hand on his face to try and suppress his smile and a sound similar to glee entered his voice "really nothing well a friend would be responsible and tell his friend what he did but a good friend would go and tell everyone else not to say anything" whipping out his wand Draco cast Petrificus Totalus and as Vadam was definitely not expecting it so was unable to dodge or deflect it and so Vadam's limbs snapped together and he was unable to move.  
Beginning to panic his magic started to react as Draco went to the common room to forbid anyone from telling Vadam what he did last night and in a pulse of magic Vadam cracked and broke the full-body-bind and stormed up to the common room to shout at Draco Malfoy.

Vadam had been trying the entire day to find out what Nox had done in his body but the Slytherins weren't telling him, Nox was either ignoring him or sleeping and the other houses wouldn't talk to him. "Great I ask that hat to put me in the right house and I'm alone... What does this mean am I supposed to be alone with untrustworthy people surrounding me forever"?

Now Draco didn't know that Vadam had a habit of over exaggerating things about people he see's as friends and was in a cheerful mood throughout the day, not knowing the pits of self loathing that his roommate was digging himself and didn't see him for the whole day and by the time of the Halloween feast Vadam was their but was incredibly gloomy and when Draco tried to engage him in conversation, he simply ignored him but no one ignores Draco Malfoy and so Vadam had to endure Draco on the outside and Nox on the inside as Nox had finally started to bother him again.

The ceremony of the Goblet of Fire was quite impressive and he could feel the excitement of the students and sense the magic coming off the artifact but after Krum was sorted he felt a stab of fear at Nox's feeling of elevation, Draco and the other Slytherins seemed to be looking at him and a few others who said that they entered and the horrible truth began to dawn on him. After the Beauxbatons champion was selected Vadam took a long hard glance at Draco who upon seeing the glare smirked and nodded at the Goblet of Fire as it flared, Vadams nervousness began to make his heart beat faster and as a piece of parchment flew out and Dumbledore grabbed it, his heart was beating so fast it was unnatural and then stopped as Dumbledore read out the name "The Champion for Hogwarts is Aim-" Dumbledore cleared his throat "Vadam of Slytherin House"!  
There was a huge and rather interesting sound as the Slytherin house jumped up as one and cheered as the other three houses let off a collective groan but Vadam hadn't heard any of it.

As Draco was cheering and pushing him up to go Vadam numbly and robotically walked up to the head table and passed it whilst Nox whooped and cheered in his head, he was almost to the door when Vadam felt another huge pulse of magic from the Goblet of fire and turned as it suddenly flared again and watched as Dumbledore reached and grabbed the piece and said "Harry Potter". All four houses immediately were in uproar and Vadam stood near the door waiting for either order to be reclaimed or for Harry to join him but that didn't seem wise as the Slytherins had taken out their wands and were threatening to hex Harry and anyone in their way, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs didn't seem to know which side they should take and Gryffindor was hurling insults and proclaiming their champion is greatest. Eventually Harry got to Vadam and, with a quick look over, seemed shell-shocked and deciding to take pity he took him through the door to the other champions as load bangs started to sound as the teachers began to regain order.

As Vadam and Harry made their way to the Champions lounge Harry seemed to snap back into awareness an realized he was not only with a Slytherin, but the Slytherin champion who would probably want to kill him for taking away his spotlight of being the Hogwarts champion. Wrenching himself away from Vadam, Harry took out his wand and started spouting half made up threats, excuses and apologies which helped snap Vadam back into full awareness of the situation and ignoring Harry for a moment started yelling at Nox "Nox why have you done this, how did you do this, _WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME"!_ It may be strange to shout in your own mind but Vadam is quite good at it "_Well you see-_" Nox began to explain but Vadam cut hi off "_YOU HAVE NO EXCUSES, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT THIS IS AN INCREDIBLY DANGEROUS COMPETITION WERE PEOPLE HAVE DIED OR WEREN'T YOU LISTENING!?"_ Again it is strange to choke in your own thoughts but Nox did a very good impression of it "wha, what I didn't know it was dangerous, uh, um can't you get out of it"? But of course _"IF I COULD GET OUT OF IT DO YOU THINK I WOULD BE THIS ANGRY"?_ With Vadam this angry Nox was actually beginning to feel afraid and sorry as he does't actually want Vadam to be hurt "_WELL IT DOESN'T MATTER ABOUT ME YELLING AT YOU BECAUSE YOU WILL JUST SHRUG IT OFF LIKE THE SELFISH, UNCARING, EMOTIONLESS INDIVIDUAL THAT YOU ARE and will go back to thinking of new ways to hurt me, so leave me alone to my thoughts and please just for tonight don't bother me_." Nox felt awfl which has only happened a few times before and silently slunk back into his soul room leaving Vadam to his next problem as Harry seemed to have calmed down slightly and with all the noise the other champions came to investigate what was going on.

Before either Victor Krum or this Fleur Delecour could say anything Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Madam Maxine, Professor Karkoroff, Ludo Bagman and Mr. Crouch all came rushing in Fleur asked what was going on and Bagman presented Vadam as Hogwarts first champion and Harry as the second. The reactions on the others faces were rather amusing but Vadam didn't really notice them and as the adults began to argue about unjust champions and Dumbledore's favoritism and Harry was looking small and confused, the other champions annoyed and Vadam was feeling mutinous. Finally deciding that he should act Vadam walked over to Dumbledore "EXCUSE ME"! He needed to shout or else no one would hear him "Professor technically the rules of the tournament decree that a school can't have more than one champion" the adults had quietened until Snape said "So you believe that Potter should be evicted from the tournament"?  
Snape seemed to like the idea however it doesn't work that way "Not at all, he was chosen so he MUST compete but if the Goblet picked him than he must have been entered under a different school" Vadam paused and the adults shared glances until he continued "I know that I'm no expert on the Goblet of Fire or the Triwizard Tournament but surely their would be some sort of way to see what schools have been entered and even though Harry is a Hogwarts student he would be representing that school so Hogwarts wouldn't have two champions there would simply be another school competing and I know that this will cause international difficulties and such but I'm not in the ministry so I don't really care. Now you adults can hopefully fin out if I'm right or not and while you do that I'm sure Harry would like to go to bed as would I, so If their is nothing else than goodnight". Waiting for a moment to see if there was anything else, there wasn't, Vadam turned to Harry and asked if they should go together and Harry numbly agreed.

Walking together Vadam still felt fired up from what has happened and Harry just seemed tired but not wanting things to get awkward Vadam decided to initiate some conversation "So Harry I've heard something exciting always happens to you at the end of the year, must be refreshing to have it happen at the start eh? No paranoid waiting for it to happen" If Vadam thought Harry would like the little quip, he was wrong "Refreshing? REFRESHING NO IT'S NOT REFRESHING I MEAN I HAD HOPED THAT THIS WOULD BE A NORMAL YEAR AND LOOK" Harry was shouting again and all the angst was getting tired "Whoa Harry calm down it was a joke. I'm sorry it bothered you but there's no reason to blow up on the person who got you out of that interrogation session, I mean some people are just magnets for trouble and unfortunately for the both of us we are trouble magnets and putting them together gives us a deadly game with two other unsuspecting individuals who will be in awe of our survivalism" Vadam said it so confidently that Harry began to feel a little better of course he didn't know that this was all stuff Vadam was making up on the spot to try and calm him down "_Sigh_ you know and don't be offended but you're pretty cool for a Slytherin sorry for Ron yesterday me and Hermione told him off later about it as well" "_So that's what Ginger and Granger are called" _"and uh thanks for all that stuff back their".  
By this point they had reached the area were they part ways and Harry was about to walk off before Vadam said "you know just because I'm in Slytherin and you're in Gryffindor doesn't mean we can't be friends" He said it with a trace of hope and Harry stopped "and even though we _Technically_ represent different schools doesn't mean that if one of us wins the Triwizard tournament that it won't be a Hogwarts victory, I'm not saying we should help each other but there is no real reason as to why we should be enemies" Vadam didn't really know why he was saying this stuff, to him it sounded sappy "and uh, tell Hermione and Ron that I am sorry about what I said yesterday please"? Harry finally responded with a simple "Okay" and smiled at Vadam before departing, and even though he didn't specify what he was okay to Vadam had a feeling that it was "okay" to everything.

Vadam made his way to the Slytherin common room where he was set upon by every single Slytherin with a combination of encouragement and threats to take down Harry Potter. Vadam was able to get them to silence and revealed that Harry would be representing a different school so that he really wasn't another Hogwarts champion he was just a champion of a different school. The Slytherins were still mad but calmed down considerably when it became clear that there would be no mistake on who is the real Hogwarts champion. Vadam simply made a wish to get through the year alive.

* * *

There finished the chapter, are you proud of me? So it should have been obvious that Vadam would be replacing Cedric as Hogwarts champion and it wasn't because I like Cedric and didn't want him to die or something like that, I simply didn't want Vadam's first year to be incredibly boring and as you see he will have to face a dragon soon enough. Not that he hasn't before but that was when he was at full power, with magi he's comfortable with using. On to a different note who do you think will be Vadam's Yule Ball partner and Person that he will miss most. I know who it will be but I might be able to be persuaded eh who knows. I feel like there was something else I meant to say, well if I remember I'll simply edit this.


	8. Meeting Luna

Hello DragonFelicis here. Honestly I have no idea about what to say in these beginning author notes, the ending ones are fine but these beginning ones, well eh. Oh wait this chapter has thinking so reminder that "_This" _italics in quotation marks is thinking.

* * *

_As a lich I understand death and how easy it is to die and how living is so difficult. I'm not saying that I am great in being able to flip off death and keep living in my shadow of life. No I am not great and brave in surviving my death. Death may be easy but it is still the hardest thing to ever accept..._

* * *

When Vadam woke on early Sunday morning he was already tired of what the day was sure to bring. Whilst Harry was preparing for the worst year of his life Vadam was preparing for somewhere in the middle of worst years of his life. Knowing that if he doesn't get up eventually Draco and the other Slytherin's will simply drag him out of bed prompted Vadam to sit up, groan, wish to flee this day of irritating obsession and force himself to swing his legs over the edge of his bed and stand up.

What he was not expecting however, was to have his curtains removed for him and what seemed like the entire Slytherin house beaming at him, well not every one of them, a few older Slytherin's were frowning, probably wishing that they were picked instead, a sentiment that Vadam wished as well.

"Well surprise Vadam" Draco was at the forefront of this group and was grinning in a rather obnoxious way. Vadam was sure that this little surprise was his idea to make him uncomfortable "This is your Slytherin entourage we will be surrounding you at all times to protect you from Gryffindor attacks" Vadam was mortified and it showed up on his face because Draco started laughing a little bit "We are also working on badges to support you, see here's a prototype" and Draco showed him a large, round badge that said "support Vadam the ONLY Hogwarts Champion" then Draco gave the badge a good poke and the words changed to oozing, green letters that said "Potter Stinks".  
Draco looked up to see what Vadam thought but he didn't look amused "Look Draco I don't mind being supported with these badges as it is true, I AM the only Hogwarts champion but the second part of the badge is simply juvenile".  
Draco tried to respond but lately Vadam had been really tense and this was a way for him to release his frustrations "I don't know what problem you have with Harry Potter or what he may have done to you or others of this house but I don't let others make my decisions for me, so I'm not going to wear a badge promoting myself or hate someone I know nothing about and you all are just going to have to deal with it".  
At this point Vadam stopped to take a breathe and tarted to push through the group before turning back to a shell shocked Draco but Vadam wasn't finished "I'm not going to ask you to stop making the badges or wearing them or distributing them but I wont just bully someone for no reason and self promote myself" Turning Vadam walked out of the room leaving a shocked group before coming back and saying "and I don't need an entourage".

Despite Sunday being the day of relaxing and ding homework Vadam was not relaxed or happy. He was more negative than usual having stormed out of the Slytherin dorm rooms. Not bothering to go to breakfast and eat food as a pretense of being alive Vadam made his way straight to the great Hogwarts lake.

During his time at Hogwarts Vadam had been trying to get to the lake alone so he could investigate its mana potential but the only times he could shake Draco off his trail, he had important homework or curfew or something had continuously stopped him from going to the lake alone, this time however was different.

Reaching the lake Vadam could see people around but they noticed him and his incredibly bad mood and wisely decided to leave. Glaring at the last people as they hurried up and left Vadam let himself fall over and lay in the grass for a few minutes, thinking of ways he could access the Blue mana locked inside the lake.

Vadam considered the normal means of simply reaching out and feeling the flow of power and tapping into it, however means such as that simply wouldn't work with alternate magic saturating the area, no the mana of this world would not so easily be harvested but this was necessary for his survival so Vadam decided that more direct, peaceful means were the way.

Deciding not to turn off his skin stimulant receptors Vadam took of his cloak and dived into the lake and immediately felt goosebumps go up every part of his body. Shuddering at the feeling no matter how unpleasant, Vadam began to swim and felt himself be weighed down by his sword and felt parts of his body go numb involuntarily, he shuddered again but continued to swim eventually reaching a small sandbank, just large enough to sit on comfortably.

Vadam brought his word out of its scabbard, let the light reflect off its cursed surface and thought of the true blade he wielded before it. A Katana with a true friend, a blue dragon spirit sealed within and how he had lost her. Vadam went into a meditative pose and remembered how it felt to wield blue mana with that sword and how the cool, calm, conflicting rush it feels to use Blue mana magic.

As Vadam meditated the mana of the lake, buried so far within began to stir.

* * *

That evening at dinner Vadam was in a marginally better mood, despite not accessing any mana he could feel something and that excited him. Of coarse to everyone else he put on a stoic, emotionless facade as Vadam was still upset with Draco and the others. Something that uplifted his split heart was that a fair few people in the hall were wearing Support Vadam the ONLY Hogwarts Champion. Mot of the Ravenclaws and a surprising amount of the Hufflepuffs were wearing them but Vadam guessed that with all the hype that has surrounded Harry these past few years, they may see it as another way to get attention.

It took a surprising amount of time but Draco eventually leaned over to talk to him "I thought about what you said and I decided that if you were selected to be in the tournament than you probably don't need a huddle of protection" Vadam knew that Draco and other Slytherins would still work behind the scenes to continue protecting him and Vadam was completely okay with that "Well thank you for what belief you have in me and your interesting way of apologizing, and i wouldn't mind help just not a standing ovation whenever I enter a room okay?" Draco grinned at that glad that his friend could see the apology he had tried to place in his sentence and the two talked about the success of the badges as well as Potter having such a tight amount of security that most Slytherins are glad he told them off so that they wouldn't look so ridiculous.

That night Vadam laid restless in his bed, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't relax and fall asleep. Vadam's mind had been racing ever since feeling the mana stir in the lake. He wasn't able to take any of it, but it responded however weakly and Vadam couldn't let go of the want to spend all his time meditating in the lake until he can make a crack and absorb some mana.

Vadam knew that the Slytherin common room was set underneath the lake but it was a man made area and such was blocking out the lakes mana with both man made construction as well as the wizards magic which saturated all parts of Hogwarts. There would be no way that Vadam could create a leak whilst being anywhere but the lake itself.

Vadam sighed and got out of bed and stared at the door "_Hmm should I go to the lake and keep trying, sigh, one one hand having access to mana again would be great and the faster that happens the happier I'll be but on the other hand class's are tomorrow and there is a good chance I will get lost i my mediation and miss the day. Would that really be a bad thing though and-" _Vadam's thinking was actually cut off by a very loud sound that no one but him could hear _"OH SHUT UP AND STOP THINKING! MAKE UP YOUR MIND I'M TRYING TO SLEEP"_ well Nox certainly doesn't like having his slumber interrupted. Vadam mad his choice and crawled back into bed to face another day without mana.

* * *

"Mondays are boring" a sentient Vadam and many others agreed with. Not only are thy the first day of the week, which means school, but are just overall dull no matter how exciting class's usually are.

The day was mostly over, just one more class then homework in the library (yay) he was on his way from transfiguration (and lunch) and was on his way to his final class of double defense against the dark arts when are small noise from down a separate corridor drew his attention. Vadam decided that he had time and that the castle always has interesting things to discover (such as that time his tripped and fell through a trick wall, oy Draco laughed about that for weeks) and turned to walk along it.

As he was walking he thought that it might be people as he could clearly hear multiple voices, thinking to turn back Vadam decided to continue, after all if they're hiding something a little blackmail never hurt anybody. As Vadam got closer he noted that their seemed to be crying, furrowing his brows he sped up and turned a corner to see a group of sixth year Ravenclaw boys teasing and tormenting a much younger Ravenclaw girl with dirty blond hair.

They had a strange little box and were playing keep away and the girl desperate to get back her belongings. Sickened by the display or cruel taunting Vadam stepped in, he got their attention by shouting and threatened them if they didn't give back the girls box. The boys sneered "Yeah why should we give back the loony's stuff? She doesn't deserve having these little trinkets that simply send anyone trying to figure out how to open it as loony as her, so back off we are just helping her" the petty words served nothing but to get Vadam angrier but surprisingly the girl spoke up "Can you please give it back, please, that was the only thing my mother gave to be before she died, she challenged me to open it" the girl sounded like she was going to crack apart from sheer desperation at any second but knowing that the girls mother had died and had given to her was about to set Vadam over the edge until "Who care apart that, if your dead mum gave that o you than she must have been loony to.

That set him over the edge.

With a guttural growl at the insult to a mother, Vadam drew his wand and his sword at the bullies and seeing him with a sword freaked them out, Vadam gave the boys one final warning as to what might happen to them if they don't give the heirloom back and finally they complied, deciding that it wasn't worth it.

The girl seemed astonished that someone had actually helped her and after calming down he sheathed his sword and made sure the girl was all right "are you alright little girl?" he finished that sentence awkwardly as he didn't know what to call her but she simply smiled up at him, showing rather cloudy eyes, smiled and said "yes. Very much now that I have my treasure back. Thank-you and my name is Luna. Luna Lovegood.

She smiled at him and Vadam felt the very strange impulse to smile back. It was a sweet moment but they all must end eventually _"Luna Huh? She's Pretty. Pretty HOT!" _"Did you know that you have Wrackspurts in your ears? The most I've ever sen actually" Simultaneously Nox and Luna shattered the moment. One with a creepy comment _"Nox she's like 13" _and the other with a confusing fact "what are Wrackspurts?' even if Vadam was the only one to feel the happy moment ruined he was still glad that he had one.

People have places to go and Luna and Vadam are no different, both needing to get to their class's, they said goodbye and made their way off to class. It was only five minutes of walking did Vadam realize two things, one- he didn't ask what was inside the box and two- he didn't ask to meet up and make, what was possible, a new friend "... Damn"

* * *

Sadly my pattern of making each chapter slightly longer than the one before it has ended today :( but I still like the chapter and I didn't think that after the meeting with Luna it could go any further. But still YAY the Luna chapter, she's easily my favorite character (followed by Neville and then I don't know) and I know that Vadam (and Nox) will appreciate her strange personality. But yeah I'm planning more interactions with Neville very soon, soon as in next chapter, in-fact here's a little insert,

* * *

"Vadam was sitting in the library, alone. Or at least he seemed alone and didn't seem happy. Not mad just unhappy.  
After their meeting on the train Neville hoped that Vadam would end up in Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff, or Raven- He just didn't want Vadam to end up with the Slytherins, but he suspected that he might. Still he wanted to be friends and that confused him; right in front of him was the Slytherin champion and even if Harry represents another school he's till another champion and could try and use Neville. Still. Taking a deep breath and steeling his nerves, Neville displayed some Gryffindor courage and walked over.

* * *

So yes Neville is going to try and befriend Vadam but will it work? Vadam is pretty distrustful and paranoid (for good reason) and there's the whole champion thing, but still. He's a fairly cold guy to strangers and acquaintances but if you can get through to him then he's just snarky and (hilariously enough) clingy.


	9. The Weighing of the wands

Yay over 400 views, this makes me happy, especially in a small fanfiction area like HP/MTG crossovers. But yes the only interesting things to say are at the bottom authors note. This chapter will be the longest yet and I will state the exact amount of words at the bottom.

* * *

_Sabbiol is a cursed plane, it is the plane of my birth and it is ruled by a god avatar, at least it was ruled by a god avatar When I first ascended my entire village had been torn apart by ravenous zombies ruled by The Firstborn. It was to much. My spark activated and I let off a pulse of magic that destroyed The Firstborn. Well its impossible to truly destroy a god avatar without destroying the plane. When I returned he was waiting..._

* * *

For the millionth time in his life Vadam woke to Nox's incessant nagging to wake up and go do whatever miscellaneous thing he was asking to do. By this point Vadam had stopped listening.

Groaning as he shook the sleep from his eyes and used a spell to restart his heart Vadam realized the folly he was, sleeping every night. He'd never felt better in all his time as a Lich but he only needs to sleep only occasionally (once or twice a week) for his body to do whatever small repairs it can do. Netherless all the sleep is making him feel a fair bit better and he keeps up to track with homework anyway, so who cares?

"_Who cares Vadam? I CARE!"_ There was Nox with his weird way of saying that he cares mostly about himself with just a dash of care for _Vadam "Yes I know Nox you miss materializing your own body but if I started trying to access mana the way you want me too, I could wreck everything and have to wait and then start all over again. Just find whatever shreds of patience you have and focus it on being quiet" _The day Nox is able to rematerialize a body for himself again will be a dark day indeed.

Tuesday was like any other day so far, the Gryffindor's were glaring at him, the Ravenclaw's were indifferent and the Hufflepuff's seemed like they were torn between supporting him for being the champion and supporting Harry, Vadam noted that about half of the school had Support Vadam badges on whilst the other half didn't.

Class's weren't to interesting today either, it was all just getting marks for reports and beginning on the theory of new stuff. Vadam knows that the theory is important but he is rather used to being able to learn things incredibly easily, of course that was mana magic and thanks to his spark, this new magic had so much more work in it and for the first time ever, Vadam sympathized with school students.

Nonetheless the day was about to become very interesting although Vadam didn't know that.  
It was lunch time and Vadam decided that lunch was not on the menu today so he went to the dusty school library to study as many spells as he could for the upcoming first task. He was frowning whilst reading about an interesting hex called the stinging hex when someone walked over to him.

* * *

Vadam was sitting in the library, alone. Or at least he seemed alone and didn't seem happy. No mad, just unhappy.  
After their meeting on the train Neville hoped that Vadam would end up in Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff, or Raven- He just didn't want Vadam to end up in with the Slytherin's, though he suspected he might. Still he wanted to be friends and that confused him; right in front of him was the Slytherin champion and even if Harry represents another school, he's still another champion and Vadam could try and use Neville to find out things that could get him ahead of Harry, still, taking a deep breath and steeling his nerves, Neville displayed some Gryffindor courage and walked over.

* * *

Vadam paused in his reading when he realized that there was something standing to the right of him, just standing, not saying anything. Thinking it was Draco he continued reading and didn't look up when he cleared his throat. There was silence again and Vadam was getting confused with his mind game and kept reading. Neville thinking that Vadam was doing the nicest thing he was capable of and ignoring him decided to leave, Vadam confused at Draco leaving looked up and realized that it wasn't Draco his was ignoring, it was shy Neville.

Realizing and regretting his mistake he called out "wait Neville!" And luckily Neville paused and looked back as Vadam reached him "I feel bad that I was ignoring you, I thought you were Draco and just wanted gratification to make me address you first" Neville seemed sceptical at first but brightened up, smiled and nodded "It's all right, I'm glad to know that they haven't completely gotten to you yet" Vadam frowned at what Neville was implying about his house but let it go and asked Neville what he wanted exactly. In the back of his mind, (where Nox is) he began to think that maybe someone in Gryffindor put Neville up to this but dismissed it as Slytherin thinking and almost missed what Neville was saying. "I saw you sitting there all alone and I was wondering if you'd l-like any compony" He trailed off as his nerves failed him but Vadam got the gist of what he wanted and was happy to sit and research with Neville

The first hour together was rather awkward as neither knew what to say to each other, Vadam just read and eventually Neville asked to read one of the books to. I his wandering mind Vadam began to get paranoid again _"what if this whole shy guy thing is just a clever ploy, he waited for things to get very awkward before finally asking to do something and that something was to read one of my books that I am reading to try and survive and maybe win the Triwizard tournament"._ As Vadam's paranoid mind went haywire Neville found an interesting spell he thought could help Vadam.

He had to ask three ties to get Vadam's attention and when he did he borderline snapped at him for interrupting him, nonetheless Neville started talking about the spell he found and to Vadam it seemed as if all his paranoid thinking was right and was about to become really angry, but that all went away when Neville revealed that it was a sixth year spell and that he (Neville) would have no hope in casting it.

Vadam realized that if it was a sixth year spell then that meant that Harry also had little hope in casting it. It was the Augmenti charm and it created a large spout of pressured water.

It was a small thing to him but when Neville offered to help him in casting the spell, even though his mind thought it might be a clever ploy to learn how the spell is cast and then teach it to Harry, Vadam decided that for once he would ignore that piece of his mind and give Neville a chance. After all spell or no spell, Vadam still has a sword.

Once Vadam really decided to give Neville a chance, things seemed to relax a lot, they got to talking about what has happened in Hogwarts the past few years, of course it was mostly Neville talking but what he was saying was interesting.  
He learned in more detail what Harry has done to protect the school, with the first defence against the dark arts teacher having He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named on the back of his head, to a Basilisk being released inside the school, from something called the chamber of secrets, (Vadam filed that away in his mind for future study) to Dementers being placed around the school to protect it from a raving mass murderer called, Sirius Black.

Vadam had Neville explain exactly what a dementer was and what he told him was disturbing, a creature that could make you relive your worst memories over and over and over again, the soul sucking thing would have no effect on him but the other ability could probably destroy him. "Surely there is a spell that can destroy these creatures Neville?" For a creature so horrible Vadam had to know it but Neville's answer of an unbelievably advanced charm that many experienced wizards couldn't do disheartened him, Neville could only tell him that Harry knows how to do it and that he may teach him. Maybe.

Vadam found that unlikely so Neville changed the topic to Quidditch (Big surprise) and the house teams.

They talked for a while, to long actually, and both would be late to their final classes and yet, aside from panicking whilst trying to get to their respective classes, both Vadam and Neville felt pretty good, Vadam felt that he had made some progress in escaping his past and making a new friend, whilst Neville felt that he had done something pretty brave and might have made a friend with a Slytherin.

The next couple of days were great, Neville helped him work out the Augmenti charm and Vadam helped him with his charms homework which was to master the summoning charm, Accio. It took some time as Neville was not a good learner but eventually Vadam was able to figure out how to teach him a little and the Accio charm itself would be a useful part of his magical arsenal.

Things progressed nicely until Thursday where part of Vadam's life on Earth was to become quirky forever. It was the day when Luna found him.

Like always Vadam was in the library, he was with Neville and together they were researching spells in the hope that they could be useful for Vadam's survival in the Triwizard Tournament. Vadam had almost forgotten about the girl he had helped on Monday when suddenly there she was, standing to the right of him just as Neville was a few days ago.

She simply stood there completely silent and Vadam nor Neville even noticed to her until Neville looked up to say something and saw her. Understandably he was confused and only became more confused when she smiled and said "Hello, you're Neville Longbottom aren't you" As she was talking Vadam snapped his head up and stared at her "and you're the one who saved my heirloom from those mean boys" She smiled and Vadam took that as an invitation to speak but she suddenly continued "I've been looking for you for a while, I wanted to thank you again and see if I could help with that infestation of wrackspurts, they've only increased in their numbers" once she was finished she fixated on a spot just above Vadam's left eyebrow and Neville and Vadam had no idea what to do or say.

Eventually Neville broke the silence by asking how the two met and Vadam explained what had happened whilst Luna continued glaring at one particular area around Vadam's head. Eventually Vadam asked her if she wanted to sit down with them. She gave him an incredulous look. "You want me to sit with you? Aren't you worried people will start calling you loony too?" It was a sudden shift in tone but Vadam and Neville could see that with the quirks they've seen so far, she still is a vulnerable person, plus she seemed even hopeful as she asked and who could refuse that.  
"Yes Luna, I remember what those Ravenclaw's said about you and your mother and that is something I simply won't stand for. You seem like a perfectly nice person and I'm a Slytherin and the Hogwarts Champion so anybody who has the balls to call me, Neville or YOU loony well, it isn't well known or known at all but Slytherin's protect each other." She smiled and went to sit down. After Luna had sat down Vadam remembered another thing "Also I have a sword" That broke the tension and Neville laughed whilst Luna giggled, Vadam simply looked around confused.

Thursday was a good day, he had found (okay she found him) the girl Luna and invited her to hang around him and Neville, seemingly making a new, quirky friend. _"You know Vadam you're getting better at the whole making friends thing, you've met and befriended three people, I mean of course they were the ones to make it happen but you remained interesting and non-violent enough to keep them around. Good For You!"_ Nox giving complimentsis always baffling to hear but always welcome. Vadam smiled at Nox's praise, even if it's a bit of a backhand at the same time, and agreed. It's really rare for him to make any sort of positive emotion come towards him, but he has a friend in Draco and Neville and Luna is on her way to becoming one, Harry and Hermione are friendly and Ron, well he doesn't scowl when he's around him at least, though he never sees him with Harry lately.

Friday was destined to be a horrible day though. The day started okay enough, he met Neville and Luna at the front of the great hall, said hello and the three went off to eat breakfast at their respective tables, lessons started, Snape was vindictive towards the Gryffindor's as usual in potions, Binns was still talking about Goblin Rebellions and Herbology was still as interesting as it could be to Vadam.

His final class until the weekend was double Transfiguration, lunch was more interesting than usual as he and Neville got to learn some more about Luna like how she and her father run the Quibbler so they both promised to make a subscription to the Quibbler. Vadam only had about ten minutes in Transfiguration when a very small, rather mousy boy came in. "Excuse me Professor but I need to take Vadam for the rest of the class" McGonagall was confused and he filled her in infront of the whole class. Vadam was horrified. Pictures and a newspaper article, he'd rather be in Transfiguration thank you very much, but the boy Colin insisted with Vadam when he began to argue and McGonagall just told him to go, she wasn't without mercy and said he had no homework for the weekend.

As he and the boy Colin walked Vadam was grumpy, Colin could see that but his brother talked avidly about him so he tried some conversation. Vadam didn't respond to anything until Colin said that Dennis was his brother. "Dennis? Really? Well it doesn't seem that surprising" and it wasn't Vadam remembered how annoying Dennis was and apparently he picked it up from his brother. Vadam endured it and learned more than he really wanted to know about the two and finally they were at the photo-shoot thing.

He was in a fairly small classroom; most of the desks had been pushed away to the back of the room, leaving a large space in the middle; three of them, however, had been placed end-to-end in front of the blackboard and covered with a long length of velvet that had six chairs seated behind it.

Immediately Colin was sent for Harry and Vadam was introduced to Rita Skeeter. She had a levitating Quill and notepad and started simultaneously complimenting, insulting and asking him questions, now Vadam had never had to deal with any member of the press and had no idea what to do under her unrelenting barrage of questions. He couldn't understand most of them but one thing that continued to come up that Vadam was able to make out was that she didn't know his first name and wanted to know.

Eventually Vadam was able to shut her up and made a grave mistake of refusing to tell her his first name as it was "Embarrassing" not that he would know that telling a reporter that something about you is embarrassing if you didn't want everyone to find out.

Luckily Vadam was spared more questions by Harry arriving. As she pulled him away for torture far more potent than the cruciatus Vadam was finally able to realize that there were others in the room yet none of them tried to help him. There was a ministry official, Fleur and Krum not doing anything but standing awkwardly and the camera man who was holding a camera that was smoking lightly.

Suddenly the ministry official got up sundered over, shook Vadam's hand harder than necessary and introduced himself as Ludo Bagman head of magical sports and games. He told Vadam that Dumbledore and a wand official was upstairs and that they just need to wait for Harry to be done with his interview.

Vadam faked a smile and walked over to Fleur and Krum, Krum said that he had a short interview and Fleur didn't get one at all "Lucky you". Fleur looked him up and down, smiled and began to talk in her thick, French accent. As with everyone she asked his first name but as with everyone Vadam refused to tell her, he could feel a strange magical influence that she had but it only began to affect him if he looked at her for too long. Fleur seemed surprised that he didn't tell her his name, frowned and asked if he wasn't affected. "Affected by the strange magical influence you have around you?" She nodded "No, as long as I don't focus on you for too long it stays at bay. Why? Did you mean for it to affect me? Vadam was becoming defensive. If this woman is trying some magical attack on him then he will defend himself "No, No I am Jusst suprized, you see I am uh quarter Veela so I 'ave an allure towards men, yet you seem to have some resistiance, which is goood. I 'ate it when men jusst slobber all ovur me like a pack of wild dogs" It was an explanation to what was around her, Vadam wasn't quite ready to let his guard down but if she was being honest than she was happy that some people can resist her.

Finally Dumbledore and the expert on something came down and Vadam realized that Madam Maxime, Professor Karkaroff, another, more uptight looking, ministry official and a woman he had no idea was, were sitting in three of the six chairs at the table, the other being inhabited by Ludo Bagman.

"May I introduce Mr Ollivander?" said Dumbledore, taking his place at the judges table and talking to the champions. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament".

Vadam looked to Harry who was looking harassed but surprised that this Ollivander fellow was here and Vadam remembered with a jolt that he was the one he was supposed to go for his wand and suddenly felt very awkward.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first please?" said the wandmaker, as he stepped into the middle of the room. Fleur swept over to Mr Ollivander and handed him her wand. He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and in emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it close to his eyes and examined it closely.

"Yes," he said quietly, "nine and a half inches… inflexible … rosewood … and containing … dear me"

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," said Fleur. "One of my grandmuzzer's" Ollivander looked slightly puzzled "Yes, yes I've never used vela hair myself of course. I find it makes for rather Temperamental wands, however, to each his own and if this suits you…"

Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, apparently checking for bumps or scratches; then he muttered, "Orchideous" and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand-tip. "Very well, very well, it's in fine working order," said Ollivander, scooping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur with her wand "Mr Krum, you next". Viktor Krum got up and slouched, round-shouldered and duck-footed, towards Ollivander. He thrust out his wand and stood scowling, with his hands in the pockets of his robes.

"Hmm, this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wandmaker, although the styling is never quite what I … However …" He lifted the wadn and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes. "Yes, Hornbeam and dragon Heartstring? He shot at Krum, who nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees … quite rigid … ten and a quarter inches … Avis!"

Krum's wand let off a bang and a number of small twittering birds flew out the end, though the open window and out into the sunlight. "Good Mr Vadam you're next" Vadam walked over and passed his wand to Ollivander.

The wandmaker run his fingers over Vadam's wand like the others and checked for bumps or scratches and stared at it intently. Eventually he was finished and looked up at Vadam with his cloudy grey eyes and Vadam and he knew something was going to happen "twelve and a half inches, Mangrove wood" Vadam took a deep breath "with a feather from a sphinx … Curious. Young man is this an heirloom wand or did you buy it somewhere else? Vadam drew a complete blank on lies or excuses, he had seen Ollivander's eyes and he knew that Ollivander would know if he was lying, scratching his cheek Vadam replied "yes I actually bought it in Knockturn alley" for the people who knew about Knockturn alley seemed to stiffen slightly but Ollivander simply made stream of water come from the tip and said that the wand was in perfect condition, with nothing wrong with it at all.

Trying to recover from his panicking ordeal Vadam only heard that Harry's wand was Holly and Phoenix feather and after that was the photos.

Rita Skeeter was a nightmare with pictures as well and they took a long time as Madam Maxime cast everyone into shadow and the photographer couldn't stand far enough back; eventually she had to sit whilst everyone else stood around her. Krum skulked to the back of the group, Fleur and Harry both kept getting pulled closer by the Photographer and the Skeeter woman. Eventually that was done with and the individual shots didn't take so long and finally it was time to go down to dinner.

At dinner Vadam was in a bad mood after the photo-shoot and attempted shrugged off Draco's attempts of engaging him in bigotry and racist conversation. eventually he couldn't handle it anymore "DRACO STOP! I am sick of all the petty racism conversation that you keep trying to engage me in because I'm never ever going to think that way, now I accept that that is the way you've been raised bu I HAVEN'T so just DROP IT," Vadam got up and walked off from a shocked Draco and a stunned Slytherin table and walked out the hall. Showing that they care Neville and Luna immediately got up and ignoring the looks they got from all the other students, raced after Vadam shouting his name. Draco sat there stunned and silent.

Neville and Luna were able to catch up to him and calm him down and Vadam was thankful for that but he pretty much lives with Draco and now things are going to be tense and awkward _"well you knew that you were going to snap and lose one of them, right? At least you still have the ones you like more"_ Nox tried cheering Vadam up but things like this i no what he is used to handling so he decided to let Vadam's friends handle it "_Sigh _I know that he's a racist, Bigot but he was my first friend here and I share a room with him and we have this sort of daily dynamic that is going to just gone now that I just had to loose my temper" His friends sighed, they didn't know what to do or way, it's not like they could talk to Malfoy for him and they didn't think that Vadam should apologize as he was completely right in the things he said. "I just, well... I'm just going to go to bed, goodnight Neville, Luna".

They waved goodnight and Vadam went down to the Slytherin dungeons said the password "Mudblood" and went up to his room where, to his surprise, Draco was waiting.

"Draco? What do you want?" Vadam wasn't going to make any chances with someone like Draco, he looked remorseful but you never know. "Look Vadam can be talk about what happened at dinner, I just want to apologize" to say that Vadam was surprised was like sheep suddenly finding themselves on the moon and again he became angry "You apologize? Please, don't think that I'm going to believe you for even a second, I know that you were raised to believe that you were better than everybody else right?" Draco shakily nodded "And any time that you would apologize is only when You. Are. Faking. It so don't think I'm going to forget that alright" Draco seemed borderline stricken on what he just said but to Vadam it was just more manipulations. "I know why you would think that but I am sorry, I... I don't even know why but I am" Draco was looking helpless at the situation so Vadam decided to humor him "Sorry fine, but what are you sorry for, Sorry that I'm mad at you or sorry about the things you said and BE! HONEST!" Draco swallowed and thought for a bit and answered "I guess I'm sorry that your mad at me" with his honesty Vadam cooled down a bit "Well thank you for being honest but I can't accept it because your only sorry because someone is angry but its what you said that I'm angry about" by this point Vadam had calmed down considerably and Draco sighed and they lapsed into silence.

Thy were in silence for a while and Vadam decided to go to bed when Draco spoke up "I can try" Vadam stopped and turned confused "Try what exactly?" "Try to be not a bigot and racist" Draco took a deep breath "Your right in the way that that this is how I was raised but you really are my friend and It just feels more real with you. Your not afraid to speak my mind or talk down to me, which no one else would dare to do. Everyone else is just fake, the only one besides you that actually seems like a friend is Blaise and even then its still like he walking on eggshells around me. I'm not saying that I will just become a mudbloo- muggleborn lover like that or even ever, but I really value your friendship and if need to be less arrogant to keep it then I'll try" Once he was done Draco smiled at him, however, "_Sigh_ look Draco I really value your friendship to, you were my first friend here but how can I believe that you would change you very nature just to remain friends with _ME_? I don't trust easily you know" Draco still had a look that was probably determination "I don't know why you would trust me because I certainly wouldn't, but please just give me a chance, I'll hang out with you and your other friends Longbottom and the Ravenclaw and I wont say anything bad about them please" At Draco's insistence Vadam agreed under one condition "They get to decide whether to give you a real chance okay, so don't mess it up" Draco smiled as he crawled into bed "Don't worry they'll love me and before when you asked why would I really want to stay friends with you, well don't ever say it like that again okay". Draco reaching to pull his blinds closed "Your worth just as much if not more than pureblood".

* * *

There, wow this is easily my longest chapter yet (and just so you know this little sentence and the one at the top it to help me to make it to 5000 or more words as when I saved I was precisely 4969) I wanted to make up for the shorter one last chapter it has 5029 words. So I've had Vadam pretty much question his friendship with Draco and Draco trying to keep it now just to clarify Draco is being genuine and he went a little OOC but he's not going to change just like that, like he said it wont be to quickly but Vadam doesn't actually hang out with any Muggleborn people anyway, if anything he would be a half-blood. But yes Neville and Luna have made their friendship with Vadam and soon Draco will be their to make things awkward. Also fun fact but most Chapters are written on the same day within an hour or two, this one was started as soon as the previous one finished and other fun fact and it may or may be obvious but I actually don't plan most chapters. I plan Important ones Like battles and the three trials in the tournament and stuff but most chapters I literally make it up as I go along. So goodbye.


	10. The First Task

Well this is DragonFelicis with the first chapter that has actually been planned. I literally started this after I posted the previous chapter and has the first task in it. Now this will be a long chapter as it will have Draco being introduced to Vadam's little group, it will have Harry warning Vadam about the dragons, fighting the dragon and something else that'll come up. Also fun fact when I first started this story in my head, months ago the first task was the first thing I mapped out in my head well before I even intended to make a Vadam in Hogwarts scenario. Oh and by the way last chapter I mentioned during the weighing of the wands bit that there was six chairs and in which in one of them. I forgot to put it in so I'll explain who she is. The lady it the headmistress of the American Salem witches institute and that was the school that Harry got entered into, (it's an all-female school) she left the deputy in charge and will be one of the judges. I simply found it funny.

* * *

_HOW DARE YOU SIMPLY FORGIVE THAT UNDERLING! Listen Vadam he called you a monster, minions can't get away with that, you are strong he is weak, but if you allow things like this to happen without appropriate response then they will all think it, they will talk when they think you can't hear them, whisper, laugh, scorn. If you don't make an example of him now then he will have power over you, just like when you were growing up. _For six months from that day that kid was impaled through a pole alive.

* * *

It was a blessed Saturday and there was two weeks and three days until he had to participate in the first task of the Triwizard tournament and Vadam didn't sleep a wink that night. He simply replayed events from his conversation with Draco and went over spells in his head. He slipped into a sort of daze but it wasn't as refreshing as actual sleep which Vadam found, to his surprise, to actually rejuvenate him, maybe that's why this year he's been feeling as good as an actual living corpse can.

Today, however, without any blessed sleep Vadam was not feeling like a peaceful corpse. More like an angry flesh hungry one for the people who piss him off today.

And the first to feel his wrath would be the poor soul formally known as Draco as he just ripped his covers off and cast a really bright Lumos spell.

Just as he was about to unleash his wrath on Draco, he just had to stop him by bringing up one simple fact "Today I meet your friends right? I promise I'll be on my best behaviour" _"Damn it"_.

Vadam gave a deep sigh before glaring at the chirpy Draco, who obviously slept like a baby after his little cry last night, and getting up. He groaned as a few bones popped as he stood up but Draco didn't make some sort of joke about it. Deciding not to think about it Vadam went off to have the first of his customary two showers of the day.

Once he was finished and returned dressed in his Slytherin robes he turned to leave but before he could Draco told him that his robe had a big wet patch on the back. Extra confused cause it would be like Draco to let him walk around the whole day like this. Draco cast the drying charm and went to have a shower whilst Vadam looked along confused before leaving to go to breakfast to meet up with Neville and Luna and ask them to spend the day with him and Draco.

Reaching the entrance he realized that he was the first one there and sat down to wait for Luna and Neville. "I never realized how boring it is to wait for them" It was the first time that he was waiting for them alone and began thinking of how he is going to ask the fourth and third year to spend time with Draco Malfoy.

Suddenly they were right there in front of him and Vadam was completely blanking on anything to say. Looking like a fish out of water Luna asked if the Wrackspurts had finally infested his brain, when he snapped back to attention and answered that the wrackspurts hadn't infested his brain quite yet and said that he needed to talk to them but after breakfast.

Immediately taking off to the Slytherin table, Luna and Neville looked at each other, behind themselves then back at the direction Vadam went and shrugged.

Breakfast was tense for Vadam and only got worse with how his house was giving him the cold shoulder. Things were incredibly awkward until Draco showed up, for about five seconds, then he made it worse by asking when they were meeting his friends. Tactless much. The slip was realized by Draco very quickly and he cursed a little but holding true as to what he was determined to be, didn't retract his question.

Vadam didn't reply to him at all and when the two of them were finished Vadam dragged Draco out of the hall, his friends noticed and as they were finished anyway, got up and followed. Once the two were alone for a minute he explained that he hadn't told them yet. Then they arrived. Things got rather awkward for a minute but it was Draco who broke the ice "So Luna Lovegood, I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Draco Malfoy" at this Draco leaned down and kissed her hand before standing and addressing Neville "and Lo-Neville Longbottom. I hope our sour history can't stand in the way of us making a new friendship. He stuck out his hand. Friends?" Neville, the only word for his face was gobsmacked. He blank a few times, looked at Vadam and said "I'm a little confused here, I'm guessing that the two of you made up but why is Malfoy here?" Draco frowned and obviously wanted to respond, or put his arm down but was keeping it there. "I decided to give Draco a chance; he apologized and asked to hang out with us. I decided I would let the two of you decide whether I can trust him or not, so today he will spend the day with us and will behave, Plus I would prefer it if everyone called each other by their first names" and quick as a flash both Neville and Draco replied with "Okay, what's yours?" Luna giggled a bit and Draco and Neville stared at each other.

Neville realized that Draco still hadn't put his arm down and that it was shaking a bit from the strain "Put your arm down Mal- Draco" Draco swallowed but didn't put his arm down "I'll spend the day with you because Vadam asked me to, or at least he said you would, but it doesn't mean I forgive you for what you've done to me in the past. It doesn't go away just like that, I'll give you a chance but that doesn't mean we'll just be friends okay." Draco finally put his arm down and Vadam smiled saying that that is what he wanted, to give each other a chance.

* * *

Things were rather awkward for a long time with Vadam and Luna learning about why Neville and Draco dislike each other. Draco seemed at ease whilst Neville was tense, nervous and kept sneaking fearful glances at Draco when he thought no one was looking. Of course Vadam and Draco caught them all but neither commented on it.

The group was walking around aimlessly, Draco smooth, Neville tense, Vadam aspirated and Luna daydreaming. Eventually they made found themselves at the library and Vadam thinking that it was a good idea suggested that they go in and maybe look up some spells that could help him in the first task.

The group all agreed and started the most painful time Vadam has spent on this plane. Worse than his brief experience under the cruciates.

It was torture trying to read, listen and not yell at everyone as they kept shoving different spellbooks and ideas under his nose and hurling insults at each other. Yes even Luna.

They all wanted him to learn something different according to their own preferences, Draco wanted Vadam to read about and learn offensive magic, hex's and deadly jinx's, some of it bordering on dark, Neville preferred defensive magic, wanting Vadam to learn as many spells that would aid himself and others, like shielding and healing magic with countermagic thrown in for good measure, Luna however liked a mix of the two but focused on magic that befuddled, confused, bamboozled all sorts of crazy spells that didn't affect the targets body but instead their mind.

They were also rather viscous about their decisions and if for a moment that Vadam looked uninterested or yawned, or even blank for too long, the other two would insult the other, then each other and it was a fight again.

"ENOUGH!" Vadam had had it up to here with all the arguing and fighting "I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH ALL THE ARGUING AND FIGHTING" his outburst shocked them into a stupor and got him yelled at by the librarian "this whole day is about Draco trying to fit in and not be all bigotry and YOU TWO are not making it easy for him" Draco smirked at the other two as they shrunk in their seats and was about to say something when Vadam glared at him and continued "and you Draco, you said you were going to try and not be so racist but I heard every word the three of you were shouting and I didn't like ANY OF IT!" Draco looked stunned and stared at the floor as Vadam continued "_sigh_ I want us all two be friends but if we can't even be peaceful in a library whilst looking up spells to try and keep ME from dying in a competition I didn't want to enter then, I don't even know what I'm going to do, I, I, I just don't know. Goodbye I need to think" and Vadam walked out of the library not realizing quite what he had said.

It was a few hours later when his friends found him again, they were together and he was at the lake, not meditating he was too angry for that, just throwing rocks whilst sitting on the bank.

He didn't even realize they were there until Draco cleared his throat and the three of them simultaneously apologised. Vadam was still mad but had been also freaking out the past few hours, thinking that he had lost his friends and forgave them.

Sitting down with him Luna explained that after he had stormed off they almost got into another argument but knowing that that was what made Vadam mad they didn't and instead talked about why they were friends with him. Draco continued after that and revealed that they still believed that their choice was right but was able to make a compromise and made up a list that Vadam, if he wanted to, could go over and decide what spells and books he wanted to try. Neville finished by saying that after their talk about their friendship and the compromise he and Luna have decided that Draco is welcome to stick around if he so chose to.

Draco not actually knowing this accidently let his façade slip a little as he thought that he was gone from the group for sure. Actually smiling he actually thanked Luna and Neville, using Neville's name for the first time not as an insult. It was time for an early dinner but having nothing else to do for the moment, the four of them made their way to the great hall and entered together before splitting and going to their respective tables.

Then came Sunday. Vadam's morning was again strange with no jokes or comments or anything and as a test wet his back and again Draco revealed it and dried it for him. He was having a strange morning and a lot of the other Slytherin's had the look on their faces when around a person from a different house. Rather confused about their behaviour, Vadam and Draco made their way to breakfast where Neville and Luna were waiting, with Draco and Neville seeming far too polite and courteous towards each other.

As he had never been in such a situation before Vadam was beginning to think that they were planning some sort of plot against him. A harmless one that he believed to be called _a prank_. Deciding to keep a very, very close eye on them Vadam continued to eat his breakfast.

The day was so unlike the previous one, verbally wondering what to do his suspicion was heightened by Neville and Draco immediately saying the library. Deciding to outwit them at their game Vadam agreed and the four of them went to the library.

The four of them were always walking together in a line that even though it had only been a day since Draco joined, Vadam could see that people were already beginning to talk about it. Scowling at gossip Vadam began thinking of ways to turn whatever _prank_ his friends had in mind against them. He still couldn't decide if Luna was in on it but decided to not say anything to her as it is better to be safe than sorry.

As nothing continued to happen in the library Vadam's paranoia began to skyrocket and he began to think of incredibly detailed plots that Neville, Draco and the evil genius Luna could have come up with.

He was just thinking of the chance of diabolical books that when you read them lemon cheesecake rains from the ceilings when Luna started nudging him, trying to get his attention as he was staring intently into space and that's her thing, plus she needed his attention.

She explained that she need to talk to him alone but Vadam thinking that this was the final step of her plan refused. She tugged and he tugged back, eventually she asked what was wrong and Vadam snapped and started shouting about her evil plans and that he knows because she's acting completely like herself whilst Draco and Neville are acting strangely "Look I know that Neville acting politely and calm and normal to an outsiders look isn't to strange but Draco has been acting strange for a while, I mean DRACO you're acting all polite, no snarky jokes or rude jokes in the morning when we wake up and no witty banter with me and and and, YOU'RE JUST ACTING NOT LIKE YOURSELF so why?"

Draco, Luna and Neville were shocked (I really need to stop using that) at Vadam's outburst, Luna explained that Neville was just trying to be polite as his past with Draco has been very tough.

Calming down considerably Vadam realized the foolishness of his outburst and became very transfixed with a crack on the floor and thanked his death for the fact that he can't blush.

Eventually the silence in the library became too much and Vadam turned and walked back to the Slytherin dorm room as Draco, Neville and Luna stood in silence.

Vadam was on his bed cursing at himself (Nox happily joining in on the Vadam bashing) and wondering why he can't keep his emotions under check after all in two days he's exploded twice "I have to wonder why thy even like me" Vadam said out into what he thought was an empty room . What he didn't know was that Draco had entered the room moments earlier and heard what he said "We like you because and don't take offence, but as a group I think we like you because our flaws don't seem as bad compared to yours" Vadam looked up from his bed, shocked and hurt that Draco would say something like that but he was met by a grinning face

Draco chuckled at his flurry of emotions ranging from, shock, to hurt, to confusion, to realization and spoke "I thought you didn't want me to act anything like I was, I mean I thought you only put up with all those jokes and such, I didn't realize that, that was what you liked about me" Draco sat down next to him and smiled.

Vadam was finally recovered from his confusion and replied "it's not the jokes that I like, it's you as a whole that I like, the whole racism thing is something that has been placed into you but that's not who you are and whilst some, or most, jokes I don't actually find funny, it's weird when you aren't full of them and your snarkiness well, no person is full of 100% good traits and you limit your snarkiness to a good amount to be interesting but not hurtful, _sigh,_ I'm sorry for the way I've been acing for the past few days, I've been emotional and cranky and I'm sorry" Draco was happy to find that it was him, all of him, that Vadam liked and agreed to act like he usually does again just without the racism.

* * *

The weekend had not been fun (especially the whole library thing) with Draco trying to fit in and Vadam making him act normal again but the first task was only two week away tomorrow and he really needs to crack an opening in the lakes mana source, Vadam was afraid that he would fail and get seriously hurt if he didn't have some sort of trump card just in case. Nox had also been pestering him to get to the lake and get some mana to but he always had at least one of his friends on his tail at all times.

It was night time after Monday's classes and everyone in the castle had retired to bed, except for a few and one of those few was Vadam. He couldn't sleep and the paranoia of the first task whatever awaits him there was beginning to get to him. Thinking about mana and deciding to forgo sleep, Vadam got out of bed and silently snuck his way out of his room, through the Slytherin common room, out of the dungeons and made his way to the lake, all in complete darkness; he had decided to not use a Lumos spell in case it was spotted by a teacher.

The night was dark but a brilliant white moon hung above the earth in the sky, its beams soothing Vadam as he made his way to the inky shores of the lake. Marvelling at its rippling tides for a moment, Vadam took a breath he didn't need, shed his clothes and dived into the lake.

Opening his eyes Vadam considered swimming far down into the lakes inky depths but then thought of the moon and remembered the spirit in his previous sword and how he obtained her. Resurfacing, Vadam did nothing but tread water and stare at the moon until he turned and began to swim under the moons rays towards the sandbank he remembered. Finding it Vadam immediately went into a mediative stance, closed his eyes and began to dream.

With the sun's rays on his face Vadam awoke, still in the exact pose he had been in the whole night and before him was the giant squid. Realizing but not caring about the fact that Draco would have realized that he was gone, Vadam simply stared into the coils of the great beast and wondered if it had grown so large because of the potent blue mana in the lake, after all he could feel its great power and knew that with its many centuries of life, would have great wisdom.

In a strange dreamlike decision Vadam called on all remaining sources of blue mana that he had and touched the creatures mind, not invading not even probing, just touching. The creature rumbled and he felt a touch on his mind as well and knowing that it was the squid, allowed it to proceed.

Creature and Planeswalker, human and squid were interlocked in a bond and once they both retreated from the others mind Vadam realized that it had pledged some sort of alliance with him, not so that he could summon it or command it whenever he felt like it, but it respected him and allowed the two to be partners, equals.

Vadam decided that he should leave to go to classes but to his surprise the squid seemed to rumble a little. Confused as their bonding caused each other to respect each other and not try to restrain another from doing what they wished, the creature rumbled again and somehow Vadam realized that it was too late to go to class, any of his classes. Had he really been interlocked with the squid for so long?

How many people saw him and the squid?

Was his stuff still there?

The squid carried him over to the shore and Vadam was relieved to see all his stuff there and even more relieved after he checked it. Everything was still there and un-tampered with. Thanking the squid Vadam made his way back to the school in a bit of a panic, considering he had lost an entire worth's day of class's, his teachers would be mad, his friends would be worried (hopefully) and he would have so much homework but at least using up all of his blue mana was worth it, he now had a squid that liked him.

Making his way into the castle and to the great hall Vadam turned a corner and saw his three friends there and looking worried. Neville and Luna were whispering together and Draco looked confused and awkward but then he saw Vadam and immediately brightened up, "Luna, Longbottom, look there he is", their conversation cut off both Luna and Neville's heads snapped towards him so fast that it looked like they could have broken their necks. Breaking into relieved expressions all three of them made their way over to him and began barraging him with questions "where were you", "were have you been all day", "why are you wet? Have you forgotten the drying charm?" and many others. Vadam shut them up and realize that with all his panic he hadn't actually thought of an excuse. Cursing himself but quickly blaming his deprival of blue mana, Vadam said the first thing that came into his head. Bad idea. "It's a secret". Those three words prompted a grin of a description that could not be spoken of in polite compony came over Draco's face and he smirked at the rapidly colouring faces of the other two and said "told you I was right, we Malfoy's are never wrong. Vadam has a girlfriend". Needless to say Vadam was shocked but realizing that a secret girlfriend was a good thing for them to think, Vadam denied all but in a way that seemed untruthful.

It only served to horrify part of his company further and stoke the ego further of the other but Draco dropped it and the four went into the hall together.

* * *

The next two weeks leading up to the dreaded first task was dreadful. Vadam spent most of his waking time learning new spells and trying to keep the peace between Neville and Draco as well as doing homework and trying to find time during the day (but mostly having to do it at night) to go visit the lake and the squid and try to access mana, each day was a failure.

Going back to old patterns of sleeping only once or twice a week was causing Vadam to become incredibly stressed and had to go the extra mile to keep his temper barely in check.

His friends knew something was wrong but he just told them it was stress about the first task. Whilst that was true it was still about so many things at once and Vadam was finding himself at an all-time low of whatever tiny amounts of mana he can absorb from the area and as a result his body began to deteriorate. It was getting bad to the point when Nox was using tiny amounts of his own life-force to sustain Vadam.

Even going to Hogsmede on the Saturday before the first task did nothing for Vadam and he left much earlier than his friends to go and meditate on the lake some more, but nothing.

The stress of the task and not even knowing what he was going to face was reaching its high point by Monday (the day before the task) and when his bag split open as he was going to class and Harry stepped out he was right about to draw his sword and go on a good old, stress relieving killing spree but stopped at the first words out of Harry's mouth

"Dragons"

That one word sent bad tingles that he couldn't shut off through his whole body and could only answer with a tense "what?" and Harry explained that the first task they had to get past or take something from dragons that were also nesting mothers. Horrified but sceptical Vadam demanded to know how Harry knew and even if it is true why he should trust an opposing champion. Harry could only say that the other champions also knew and he saw it to be fair if they all knew what they were facing at the least.

Vadam knew that there was no point for Harry to lie as there just wasn't enough time to find spells that would work against dragons; but he still had his sword.

* * *

The next day Vadam was so nervous that his heart was actually beating faster than was normal. The night before he had Draco give him a sleeping potion of some sort, so he could sleep and forced down some food at breakfast and kept reassuring himself that he's faced creatures far deadlier than dragons and even dragons themselves a few times. After all it's not like he has to kill the thing, just take something from NESTING MOTHERS!

In the champions tent Vadam listened intently to Bagman as he explained that they needed to take a damn golden egg from the nesting dragons that they will pick randomly out of a hat. Fleur picked first and got the Welsh green with a one around its neck, Krum picked next and got the Chinese Fireball with a two around its neck, Vadam picked third and got the Swedish short-snout with a four around its neck (Just bear with me) and Harry picked the Hungarian Horntail with a three around its neck.

Harry looked grim faced but Vadam felt nauseous, with the thought that he has to face a dragon in an enclosed space last, has had even less magical education than Harry and can't even use the magic that he knows how to do.

Resigned to his fate, after Bagman had left to start the task, Vadam turned t Harry and thanked him for telling him the truth, harry could only offer a weak smile in return and they waited silently as Fleur than Krum were called out to face their dragon and claim the golden egg.

Harry was then called out and Vadam listened in nervousness as Bagman's commentary painted a great but still terrifying picture of Harry on his broomstick, facing a giant spiny dragon to take its most prized possession.

Eventually it was over and Vadam's heart stopped. Deciding it would be better to have his blood moving he zapped himself with a spell from his wand and once Bagman called out his name, put his wand away, walked out into the enclosure and before a roaring crowd drew his sword against the dragon.

Vadam surveyed the rocky terrain, with a small gorge that runs around it, it certainly looked mountainess, with no grass, just dirt and jutting sharp boulders over the place.

He eyed the dragon and it eyed him right back. The Swedish short-snout was quite beautiful with its glimmering blue (I see blue when I think of it) scales, it's obviously short snout, climbing a bit closer to the dragon he noticed it's ivory white claws and it's long powerful tail.

The dragon snarled and the sound of the crowd went away, he could see the golden egg in the middle of a clutch of six other eggs and knew he needed to think of a plan to obtain the egg without being reduced to ash. The dragon was in a sort of bowl with getting to it would require jumping down into a pit of sorts.

Keeping his sword out but in a defensive way, Vadam circled the creature slowly on the ring of stone surrounding the dip. It snarled and snapped at him a few times but didn't breathe fire or take a shot at him. Completing his look Vadam saw that several large rocks behind the dragon to the left were not part of the rock wall and would be able to be moved with ease.

Swallowing the saliva in his mouth Vadam through his sword at the Dragon on an angle so that when it hit it away, it would have to go to the right of him. Jumping down with the dragon as it knocked the sword away from it Vadam ran to the left and it roared and sent a jet of flame at him. Using the Augmenti spell he learned a while back, Vadam doused the flames before they reached him and used Accio on his sword before immediately cancelling the spell. Leaving the sword to be flying straight at the dragon and impaling in in the shoulder as Vadam ran circles around it and used the same strategy on the large rocks, sending those in the dragon and knocking it over, away from the eggs.

Thinking that this was his chance, Vadam ran for the eggs but the dragon, pissed beyond belief, recovered faster than expected lifted itself up and swiped at Vadam, knocking him back into the dips stone wall and breathed a jet of flame at him.

Panicking and forgetting everything, including his immortality, Vadam leapt up and out of the way and was filled with a feeling he thought he might never feel again. The feeling of using mana magic.

As the dragon reared Vadam felt a crack from ages away from the lake, it was only a minor crack but enough to give him just enough blue mana to pull off a Blustersquall spell. The wind spell smashed into the dragon and sent in tilting and dust flying around. Gripping his sword Vadam did a great slash into the air but from the sword Vadam had cast a doom blade. With the dust all about no one saw it but the blade of black mana struck the dragon in the middle of its face and the dragon fell back, reeling from the pain of having a blade strike its face.

Gasping from overexerting himself, Vadam rushed forward and grabbed the egg as the dust cleared. As he jumped out of the pit the dragon sent another burst of flame that struck him, sending him ablaze. Luckily dragon keepers appeared as soon as he had the egg and the doused him and pushed the dragon back and Vadam made his way to safety.

It the medical tent Madam Pomphrey fussed over him but he avoided any diagnostic charms. Aside from some bruising, scratches and burns Vadam was okay and his friends came in to congratulate him and make sure he was okay. They went with him to see his score.

Crouch gave him a seven

Bagman gave him a seven

Madam Maxime gave him an eight

Karkoroff gave him a four (Draco and Neville cursed him for that)

Dumbledore gave him a nine

And the headmistress of the Salem Witches Institute gave him a nine

With an overall score of forty four out of sixty made Vadam happy and his friends did the whole clapped him on the back and all and they discussed his awesome moves and tricks as he fought the dragon. Neville and Draco got into an argument over whether the sword or the boulders were cooler. Luna believed that the _accidental magic_ was cooler and Vadam could only smile.

The first task, against a dragon and it was over and he could finally relax for a while then find out what the next task was from the golden egg that he was holding.

As they were walking near the lake Vadam smiled and could finally feel the trickle of mana. That's all it was, a trickle of drops.

But it was a start.

* * *

So the first task and a really big chapter, lots of important things happen so tell me what you think. Any thoughts on what the Salem witches Headmistress's name should be? It's not important. But yeah I felt that Vadam needed to go last but Harry was still going to be versing the Horntail but with his big show of what all people think to be accidental magic, I just felt like that should be the last one faced. And finally Vadam is getting some mana magic, It's blue and that is the least important colour to him but any colour of mana can sustain him and he's going to want a colour that suits him, that he can actually use. But yeah the mans thing won't be a big deal for some time because it really is just a tiny amount. Look up Blustersquall if you want, it's only a one mana spell, Doom blade's one more expensive and is black but I felt that it was an appropriate sword beam sort of attack and obviously some spells are going to have different effects in the field than on the card game so don't harp about the doom blade not killing the dragon. It was a weak one anyway.


	11. Trouble in Paradise

Finally this is the next chapter, hopefully somebody cares well whatever I never have much to say in this part of the authors note.

* * *

_Vadam through his sword in panic at the fleshy, robotic monstrosities thinking that it was the end, he closed his eyes and braced for a hit but instead there was a surge of mana, a huge flash of blue, then red with roaring and the horrible screeching of the monsters. Fearfully opening his eyes he was in shock to see the charred remains and his sword Cortana lying in the middle of it all, glinting innocently._

* * *

The celebration once Vadam and Draco had made their way back to the common room was tremendous.

There was food and drink over all surfaces, plenty of intoxicated people and best of all the Slytherin's seemed to remember that Vadam was their champion and not just the newcomer that stole Malfoy and disagrees with Pureblood views.

With all the smiling, cheering, rather drunk Slytherin's, Vadam felt jubilant as he forgot the weight of the egg in his arms, "finally the Slytherin's accept me and I faced a dragon and won".

Despite being happy that the Slytherin's accept him and celebrate him Vadam was still uneasy with all the load sounds and people and forced his way through the drunken cheering people to make it to the staircase leading to his and Draco's room.

Turning the doorknob Vadam opened the door and was immediately accosted by Draco into their room; he cast a sound deflecting spell so that the party wouldn't disturb them and went and sat on his bed, all while wearing an impassive look on his face.

He and Vadam faced each other, one sitting the other standing, before Draco broke out into a huge grin "Man that party is loud my ears are ringing and I was there only for a few minutes you must be deaf VADAM CAN YOU HEAR ME?" he shouted the last part for no reason but to irritate Vadam even though the party was quite loud.

Vadam finally gave a small smile and walked over to his bed and sat the large golden egg down before sitting down himself. Sighing he reached over to the egg as Draco jumped up to come over and asked "Are you ready"? Draco could only nod and swallow nervously before Vadam turned the dial and opened the ungodly thing.

A high pitched, piercing wail pierced the air and with a sound deflection charm in place the sound reverberated and only became louder as Draco yelled at him to shut the egg.

Staring at each other in shock Vadam found his voice first "What of Dominia was that"? luckily Draco didn't notice his slip-up of using of the name of the multiverse and could only say that he had no idea "well whatever it was I suppose we should gather the group together and go to the library" Draco grimaced at the thought of that though Vadam would have nothing of it "come on I know that Neville and Luna might not be your usual cup of tea to hang around with but you've been doing great the past few weeks plus you can't tell me you don't like them a little bit by now" "it's not them it's the endless librariness I have to endure".

"Heh I'm not really sorry that I'm putting you and Neville and Luna through this since I'm the one who is fighting for his life here" _"fighting for your life? I laugh at you hahahaha" _Vadam chose to ignore Nox's contribution to the conversation if it could be called a contribution.

They would have chatted some more but Draco was tired and for the first time in a very long time Vadam truly felt exhausted, so they went to sleep.

* * *

The next day was a day off mainly for the champions but Dumbledore decided that the excitement would have tuckered out the entire castle and that everyone deserved their rest.

Draco and Vadam woke late that day and Draco decided to take advantage of Vadam's rare positive mood and attempted to get his first name out of him.

"Come on Vadam I know it starts with A and it seems to be leading into an I sound and we're really good friends" when that didn't work he went for a guilt factor "Vadam please it's weird to call you by your last name cause we're friends and even though we're friends it's like you don't trust me I mean, we know next to nothing about you, your kind-of enigmatic and it hurts with the thought that you don't trust me to know even your first name".

Draco's guilt trip was nearly successful however thinking fast Vadam said "look Draco where I come from names are a very, very sacred thing, to know someone's first name is to have power over them AND" Vadam had to raise his voice over Draco's sounds of outrage "I TRUST YOU but it's not just a power thing, first names are supposed to only be revealed to the world after you get married, so unless you want to make me marry someone you're not going to find out it's just something I've been raised with my whole life and I'm a few years older than you" Draco finally quietened but was still pouting, he pouted as they made their way to the great hall, he pouted as Neville and Luna were congratulating Vadam, he pouted throughout the meal and he pouted as the group was in the library. Eventually Vadam cracked.

"FINE YOU WIN I'LL TELL YOU MY NAME"

Draco and Neville looked up expectantly whilst Luna looked vaguely interested and Vadam began to hesitate, he felt that he needs to prove himself but his first name is really embarrassing. Thinking quickly Vadam thought of a reason not to tell them "Ok look I just can't tell you what my first name is because where I grew up everyone was under strict rules to never reveal their first names, as I said to Draco first names are considered a position of power over someone. But the rule was that when you are old enough to protect yourself and another which would be your wife or be protected if you were a woman then everyone could be told the first name until then everyone was just addressed by their last name".

Draco immediately noticed several things wrong with what Vadam said but before he could voice them Neville did "uh Vadam the way you were just speaking implied that you grew up in some sort of pre-industrial village plus if someone had more than one child would they all have to be called by their last name because wouldn't that cause confusion?"

Vadam's breath caught in his throat and he just realized the ramifications of what he just said; considering that he had gone throughout the year so far telling people he was from a family that retreated from the world until now, he could see how his words could be taken "No, no I was just talking about the… the servants! We had a lot of servants and we knew all of their first names but they didn't know ours and my mother always told me never to reveal it or else they could claim power over me" he sated his friends with that explanation but Vadam could tell that none of them really believed it.

Desperate to distract them Vadam addressed the second part of Neville's question "as for the name thing" before he continued Vadam realized that if he explained it would only make his friends be even more suspicious of him "I uh learned a lot of this from old pieces of parchment, remember my family is like five hundred years behind the wizarding world" Vadam could cringe at the lameness of his reasoning but cunning and Slytherinness aside it was hard to make up things on the spot to lie about to your only friends "nether less mother said just before I left that if I do make some really close friends than I can't tell them my first name but I can tell them my middle name if necessary".

His friends seemed to brighten up as none of them had thought about a middle name for Vadam and they hastily nodded; taking a deep breath Vadam revealed it "My middle name is Kartika"

"Kartika?"

"Yes Kartika"

Luna finally decided to speak up and state something "So your full name is Aim-Something Kartika Vadam?"

Vadam felt a little uneven at how close Luna was to his full name, missing only three letters from his first name and Luna continued "and your family retreated from the world five hundred years ago which would mean that they would probably know Latin, yet you speak in a regular yet relatively non-English accent" Vadam was now feeling very uneasy "you have told us that you were raised by your mother which implies that you lost your father and you had no compony but servants in which neither of you could possibly of felt close to" Luna begin to smile a bit and a small titter suck out of her mouth and she began to giggle slightly "you said that you cannot tell us what your name is but if we figure it out on our own than there should be no problem"

Vadam's body temperature was actually going up but Vadam was to steeped in horror to realize that he was beginning to blush for the first time in six years "Lunaaa" he growled "if you guess my name in front of these two I will never forgive you", Luna frowned but she decided to finish what she started

"Well anyway your mother must have been very lonely and she would have loved you deeply" Luna leaned over and whispered something in Vadam's ear and he went pink "fine yes that is my name but only you are allowed to know is cause you guessed it "Ah but Vadam you answered me so technically you broke your own rule by telling me your name so you might as well tell the other two.

Neville and Draco looked up expectantly and Vadam truly realized what a trap he was in and the fact that he was outsmarted and manipulated by a girl who was nineteen years younger than him; reaching the final stage of blushing, beet red, he turned to the other two and said "Luna should have been sorted into Slytherin" Luna giggled and the others agreed.

Feeling like he was trapped he told his friends not to laugh and revealed his first name to them. Knowing a little Latin themselves first they pursed their lips and went stony faced, then they began to shake as Vadam began to glare, then began to wheeze a few giggles until they exploded into laughter at the stony look of death in Vadam's face.

Soon they were shushed and thrown out of the library by madam Pierce and Vadam stalked off while Neville and Draco found some common ground whilst howling with laughter; they loved messing with Aim- Kartika Vadam.

* * *

Thursday Vadam woke still grumpy from the events of the day before; even though Neville, Draco and Luna agreed not to tell anyone his first name and to continue calling him Vadam (to their confusion), he still hated the supressed grins they had around him and they made negative progress on the whole situation with the egg.

Despite Wednesday supposed to be a pupil free day to relax and recuperate Vadam was even tenser in class and found it rather difficult to concentrate which got him into trouble, the teachers were easier on him since he was still recovering, leaving transfiguration he ran into Harry Potter and his friends they exchanged pleasantries (to his Slytherin cohorts displeasure) before going on their way.

Not wanting to deal with his friends at lunch time Vadam decided to make his way to the lake whilst he still had some time, as he past plenty of people going the opposite way Vadam began to smile as he took deep breaths, smelling the cleanliness of the lake Vadam sighed aloud _"it has taken eighty five days but finally, finally Nox I've done it, I've cracked a leak and found some mana"_ Nox had been strangely silent throughout yesterday and still was being quiet however arriving at the lake Vadam felt that nothing could bring his mood down.

He reached out into the lake to probe for the leak and the giant squid rose to the surface, smiling at the huge water monster Vadam removed his cloak, shirt, pants and footwear and made his way into the freezing lake the cold only reminding Vadam that he had some life in his body. The squid wrapped it's tentacles around him and submerged, taking him down with it. He didn't realise that someone had been watching.

Sinking down incredibly far Vadam could feel the pressure of the water but dealt with it as the squid took him closer to the bottom. Finally reaching the bottom of Hogwarts great Lake Vadam couldn't see anything, but when it comes to mana sight isn't necessary, he followed the squid's movement and felt the coursing mana locked deep within the lake all around them, deep, ancient, powerful, yet soothing and soft. The colour of blue has to great parts of it, the gentle and soft part that allows manipulation and defensive magic and the unyielding, unstoppable rage of water, with massive sea monsters and agonising damage to the mind.

There seemed to be something else inside the lake but Vadam being at the mere edge of the lake couldn't sense what it was and was to relaxed to go and investigate.

Despite feeling at peace with mana finally swirling around him the squid nudged him and began to bring him back out of the lake.

Everything was dark and despite Vadam seemingly opening his eyes it remained dark, Vadam was confused before realizing that he must have been down there for hours, feeling awkward about missing his class's and probably scaring his friends, Vadam turned to make his way back to the bank line, but then he saw something that literally made his heart stop, but unlike a dragon he won't be able to fight his way out of this one because standing at the lakes edge were five people.

Luna, Neville, Draco, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape; his blond ran cold.

He was suddenly grabbed by a force of magic and propelled to the bank below Dumbledore's wand, his friends seemed incredibly upset and as soon as he landed they jumped down and helped him up all the while asking him if he was okay, what had happened and if the squid tried to kill him and if he had to fight it for hours to escape.

Forcing his friends to step back Snape look Vadam up and down and seemed to evaluate him with his cunning mind, seeing Vadam confused and rather panicky Snape reached a conclusion on how to help the champion of Slytherin "So Mr Vadam worked out your clue already and thought that you would get some advantage on the competition have you" Vadam didn't understand what professor Snape was talking about but as he looked u and met the man's eyes he realized that Snape realized something and was trying to clue him in on the Triwizard Tournament. Realizing its cleverness as whether he was or not he now knew something big Vadam replied as inconspicuous as he could and Snape stepped back to allow Vadam to be reprimanded by Dumbledore as well as his friends for missing class's, leaving without telling anybody and going deep into the lake four several hours.

To pacify Draco Vadam simply told him that the squid is friendly and that he asked it to take him into the lake whilst he did the bubble head charm that he had learnt about recently, to pacify Luna and Dumbledore he simply said that he had lost track of time as it was so nice down there and to pacify Neville he bent down, grabbed some of the plant life that had gotten entangled on him and gave it to Neville who was delighted with some random lake grass.

With acceptable excuses Vadam felt more at ease but he knew that people were on to him, Dumbledore was looking at him piercingly as was Snape, at the very least he knew Snape knew that he wasn't in the lake for the tournament practise and even though Snape helped him Vadam could never trust such a man who had a physical taint coming off of him, it seemed to be focused on one of his arms, it reminded Vadam of black mana but eviler.

The trip back up to the castle was not one of silence as Vadam's friends demanded to know exactly what the task was and how he was able to tame the giant squid; these were questions that Vadam couldn't or wouldn't answer with people he didn't trust right next to them. Eventually they reached a proverbial crossroads and Neville, Luna and Dumbledore had to part from the group whilst Vadam, Draco and Snape went down to the Slytherin dungeons Dumbledore, before he left, told Vadam that he could always come to him for guidance or to just talk, Vadam knew what the old man was getting at but couldn't bring himself to trust and simply nodded before going on his way.

He and Draco made their way to their room and Vadam hoped to crawl into bed without an interrogation he wasn't ready for but Draco wouldn't have any of it. As Vadam turned to grab his pyjama's Draco immediately called him out.

"Vadam were alone now can you tell me how you solved the clue and what it is?" the question was so innocent but it jarred Vadam as he knew he couldn't find a way out of the coming hurt. He sighed before answering.

"Draco please believe me when I say I don't know what it is, I just went along with what Snape was saying" Vadam knew he wouldn't drop it and so with confusion Draco said "If that's the case then why would you go into a freezing cold lake for hours with the giant squid dragging you down into its depths", the question was totally reasonable but Vadam just wanted to shout and say it was none of his business, but his time with Nazo taught him that its completely normal for friends to want to know these things.

"Look I, I can't tell you. I wish I could but I just... can't"

To Vadam's surprise Draco didn't look upset in the least… he just looked blank. Draco closed his eyes sighed and turned away from Vadam; he changed into his pyjamas in silence and moved to crawl under the covers of his bed.

He went to pull the covers around himself but hesitated then said "after all I've done for you, after all I gave up and have changed about myself you still don't trust me. Goodnight Vadam"

The way Draco said Vadam hurt him more than all the pain he had went through on this plane combined, it was the way of speaking to someone you only recognise vaguely by name and appearance, it hurt more than the Cruciatus and the Avada Kadavra and being set alight by the dragon, for someone he had only known a few months Draco had become an incredibly close friend of his.

A painful hollow feeling crept into Vadam's chest and it reminded him of when Nazo found out the truth about Vadam in Fosilus, that pain was because of keeping secrets about himself. Vadam took in a shaky breath and he laid down on his bed, tried to swallow the lump in his throat when the truth dawned on him.

Vadam had come to this plane by pure accident, it was a plane whose mana had been squashed down and suppressed so much that in the blind eternities Planeswalkers couldn't sense it and it was out of the way so no walker would go into a blank patch in a dangerous place like the blind eternities so when Vadam crashed into it he thought he had found his salvation. He would bury his past in a place where no one who knew the truth could possibly ever come and ruin it, he would build a new life and make friends who like him for who he is and he had found everything he was looking for. Regular mortals can't accept the possibility of other dimensions and a society like the wizard's one would blindly attack any magic like his so Vadam had to keep it a secret.

Vadam's face scrunched up trying to expel the tears he never could, despite using multiple types of means to make his body seem alive; Vadam could never replicate tears, it never bothered him before but now as he dry heaved Vadam wished that he could cry, something in his village that was banned, something that under Bolas's rule never would have been tolerated and something he had never allowed himself to do, but now with the realization that he had lost a friend, there was nothing he wanted to do now but cry.

* * *

The next few weeks were horrible for Vadam and Neville and Luna had no idea what to do, the day after the lake incident they planned to interrogate him but Draco stalked past them without a word and Vadam appeared fifteen minutes later looking like a zombie. His eyes were sunken, blotchy and red, his breathing was audibly scratchy and the most sound he made for five minutes were low groans. Eventually they were able to get him to talk and he revealed that Draco now hates him.

In the time it took Vadam to reveal this to them Draco had turned the Slytherin table against Vadam so when he stepped into the great hall with Neville and Luna they were openly hostile so Luna pulled him to the Ravenclaw table and Neville followed not caring about the whispers that erupted throughout the hall and the taunts of the Slytherin's.

Luna and Neville were able to coax some food and drink into him but after that Vadam's grades suffered hard, the first time Vadam had lost a friend a war was going on so he couldn't dwell on it but here at Hogwarts it was the only thing he could think about and he became so depressed that he was nearly catatonic relaying on Neville and Luna to help him with nearly everything even with them taking him down to the lake to bathe since he was unwelcome in everything at the Slytherin dormitory.

Luna and Neville had tried to get Draco and Vadam to speak but Draco wouldn't associate himself with them and Vadam just wouldn't try.

Luna and Neville didn't have any idea what to do and the staff couldn't help them either, things were seeming bleak until the announcement of the Yule Ball and Vadam was told that he must bring someone to open the dance with.

He told Neville and Luna about this "Yeah Snape told me about this ball thing and that I have to bring someone… I probably just won't go cause it's not like anybody will miss me there" Neville and Luna knew that in his current state there was no way he could convince a girl to go with him so being the ever good friend Luna volunteered Neville.

The shock of that was able to snap Vadam out of his funk for a moment which allowed Luna, in a rare show of girlyness, to giggle and say that she would go with him but first they need to get him cleaned up and get him some proper Clothes because anything that he might've bought would defiantly be horrendous. All the poor witless Vadam could do was go along with it.

* * *

Well this chapter took a long time to write, mainly because i didn't really know what i was going to write for it but since I just love tormenting my characters this whole sob fest with Draco came about. I do't really know what I'm going to do with them, I have no plans for a reconciliation and he was never in my original plan but you never know. I revealed a a lot about Vadam's name in this chapter along with some more painful stuff from his past but if anyone's interested Kartika does have a meaning that I feel to be pretty close to Vadam's personality, as for his firs name well I gave enough clues that if you look up the write words than you should find it. Next is the Yule Ball along with the second task.


End file.
